Shinjite, Believe
by SpoonNinja
Summary: Sasuke realizes how much he loves Naruto and will do anything for him, even if that means settling for a bit of experimenting here and there. Sadly, Naruto doesn't think it's possible for anyone to love him. What will become of these two?
1. Nice way to start the day

Chapter 1: Nice way to start the day

"Aye, its so early in the morning...Kakashi sensei is so dumb...makes us get up at five or earlier while he arrives at 7, I bet you the baka is still sleeping...damnit"

"Shut up dobe..."

Sasuke appeared out of the forest had apparently heard Naruto's complaint towards Sakura, who was clearly ignoring him while cleaning her finger nails. But like her annoying self leaped away from her rock and ran towards Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! GOOD MORNING!!!"

Sasuke grunted and glared at Sakura but as usual her fake plastic smile could not be tarnished no matter how many times Sasuke tried. Not that he tried to beat down Sakura but she was always constantly there...like some...stalker. "Ugh..." Sasuke let his thoughts wonder and "ugh" was apparently the only sound that slipped from his mouth. He had been looking at Sakura for too long. His stomach gurgled and lurched "Time to move on" he thought to himself.

Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong? You...you sounded sick?

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll be fine. He just remembered what a jackass he is and the thought of it made him sick."

Sakura whirled around and gritted her teeth at Naruto. She despised that stupid boy. He was always getting in her way, always ruining her attempts to impress Sasuke. Clinging to her like some....stupid animal. But he couldn't help it, that's all he really was after all. Just some stupid fox. No matter, she wouldn't lose her cool over someone like Naruto...he wouldn't be around forever. At least she hoped. 

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's half assed insult. "I'm not even going to register that as a comeback. You're such a Baka."

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto screamed and jumped into the air towards Sasuke swirling into a spin kick. Sasuke smiled as he gracefully dodged the boy's kick and effortlessly turned towards the blonde only to punch him in the stomach but he was gone.

"Another one of your stupid illusions...Can't you ever just fight me face to face baka?"  
  
"AIIIEE!!! WATCH OUT SASUKE BEHIND YOU!"

Sasuke winced at once again hearing that girls high pitched whiney voice. He turned his head to see Naruto charging at him.

"GOTCHA THIS TIME JACKASS!"

He swung his hand at Sasuke's face but his fist fell right through it.

"What the hell!? And you make fun of me for using one of my shadows, BAS-" Naruto choked and fell back onto the grass gasping for air. Sasuke stood laughing towering above Naruto his hand still curled into a fist from punching Naruto's stomach.

"IM GONNA KILL Y-" he was quickly silenced by the distant sound of clapping. They all turned to see they're Sensei enjoying the show.

"Well, well...lesson one, never take you're eyes off your opponent even if you are in a silly rage to "kill him" better luck next time Naruto. Did we all learn something?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura mimicked him, slapping that ugly smile on her face. Naruto however rolled over and snorted.

"Hmm...seems someone has and attitude problem. Aye, Naruto? Hn, no matter. Kakashi stretched his legs and yawned, his eye never leaving Naruto. His hand slowly traveled to his pocket grasping an object.

"You idiot!" Sakura hissed.

"That's what you get for acting up! You just wait you're gonna get it!"

"O shut up Sakura!" Naruto paused at his retort. He'd never said anything like that to Sakura...but he had, had enough damnit. He took way to much shit from her. What was he, a fuckin' toilet? And she was getting on his last fucking nerve. He didn't even like her anymore.

Sakura sat there wide eyed and shocked. "Naruto...how...MEAN!!!" She grabbed a rock and hurled it at him. He didn't really register the pain right away until the blood started stinging his eyes.

"GAWD DAMNIT SAKURA!" he plucked the rock from his forehead and cursed again. He mumbled and rubbed at his wound causing more blood to stain his face. He glared at Sakura through blurry eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, SO mature..." She whirled around and strolled towards Sasuke grabbing his right arm. "Don't you agree Sasuke?" he said something but she couldn't hear it. She yanked at his arm for him to repeat himself. He glanced down at her curious face, grimaced and looked back at Naruto.

" "

"Sasuke I can't hear you! Speak up!" she tightened her grip around his arm and huffed, pressing herself closer.

"_HOW COOL! HE'S LETTING ME TOUCH HIM! And that stupid Naruto is too busy crying over himself to mess it up."_ Her thoughts began to wonder until Sasuke's voice snapped her back into reality.  
  
((Sigh)) "I SAID, Don't touch me..." He pried his arm from her iron grip and shivered after feeling her body against his. She certainly wasn't the person he wanted to be stuck with for the rest of his life. But that was a different matter...

Sakura chuckled nervously to herself and fell to the ground tears forming in her eyes.

"But it was going so well...damnit..."

Kakashi watched this interesting scenario unfold before his eyes and laughed. Sakura's attempts were so futile. He really couldn't figure out why she even bothered. He laughed again and realized how long he had been ignored and fell back into the grass, pulling his prized possession out of his pocket.

"Aaaah, Come, Come Paradise". It was reading time. He'd worked his students hard enough this week. It was Friday after all and tomorrow was the beginning of their summer why not start a day early?

"_Besides, today is a perfect day for reading."_

Sasuke slowly walked towards Naruto looking down and his crumpled up body. Watching him tend to his wound, feeling sorry for himself. He felt a ping at his chest.

"_What the hell...that was....weird...forget it, clearly that was just a lapse of emotion,. nothing serious." _Sasuke assured himself. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with foggy blue eyes. Sasuke flinched and searched the grass for something, what it was he wasn't quite sure. Anything to keep from looking into those deep blue eyes.

"_What the fuck is going on?"_

"What a nice way to start the day....damn it this hurts..." Naruto felt the ground sag next to him and heard Sasuke laughing.

"Shut up Sasuke." He felt his rivals hand on his forehead and froze.

"Er, uhm, Sasuke?" after a couple of seconds Sasuke sat next to Naruto and stared into the sunrise. Naruto touched his forehead and blushed.

"_He put a freekin' band aid on and everything..."_

Sasuke observed Naruto's reaction, he rolled his eyes and smiled. The boy was so surprised at his kindness ((Snort))

"Baka."

"SHUT UPALREADY!"

* * *

Wow...first chapter. I'm so happy! Oh yes i re wrote this too, just a teensy bit. You'd hardly notice any changes. It's only because i accidentaly replaced it with chapter 11. I'm SO SORRY FALLANGEL!!! I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me!

anyhoo, GOMEN NA SAI!!!

SpoonNinja ((cries))


	2. Strange Emotions

Chapter 2 Strange Emotions  
  
Naruto woke that morning to a cold wind biting at his face. ::Shiver:: "Mmm, s'freezing...never...I never opened the window..." His eyes popped open, he sat up and searched the room. He rubbed at his eyes but the fuzziness of sleep clung to them. "Shoot!" he ripped off the sheets and forced himself out of the bed. He walked toward the window and heard a crack under his foot; he screamed and fell back onto his bed. His eyes were now completely open and clear he pulled his foot up to his chest and surveyed the damage. An inch of glass was jammed into his foot. He pulled it out quickly and took a deep breath watching the blood drip down to his ankle. He tore the sheet and wrapped it around his foot. Naruto crawled to the end of the bed and hopped off cursing himself as the pain shot through his foot. He saw the glass, and the broken window. "But how the hell did it break? Yea, there was a storm last night but nothing that bad..." And that's when he saw it. A small red brick lay two feet from him. He picked it up and felt something dangling from it...a note. "Hmm this oughta be fun." He tugged at the note and read:  
  
FUCK YOU UZUMAKI! GO TO HELL! STUPID FOX! EVERYBODY HATES YOU!!!  
LOSER!!! DO KONOHA A FAVOR AND DIE!!!!  
  
"Aaaaw, how sweet a love letter." His eyes grew red as he stomped the floor forcing crimson chakra from his body instantly melting the glass. He hurled the brick through the window and laughed. "Yea, happy sixteenth birthday Naruto." He leaped back on the bed and threw the comforter over his head, falling back to sleep.  
  
Sasuke knocked on the door for the fourth time and cursed. He was stunned at the snoring he heard coming from the house. "Loud enough Dobe?" He rounded the corner of the house and saw a brick on the ground and looked at Naruto's window. "Damnit, those bastards...just leave him alone..." He pushed aside the plants and opened the window. He slowly jumped inside and peered into the room. He saw a ball of flesh tangled in between the sheets snoring profusely. He felt another ping in his chest. Sasuke balled up his shirt with his hand in attempt to stop the pounding in his heart. "Get it together Sasuke..." Naruto rolled over and faced Sasuke, his hand near his face and his hair cascading over his eyes. His bare chest slowly rising and falling with every breath.  
  
"Mmm..." Sasuke hummed and walked towards the bed and tilted his head looking down at Naruto. Naruto moaned and pulled the sheets up over his shoulders. Sasuke slowly inched towards the bed and clutched the mattress, and then...flipped it over, Naruto and all.  
  
"AAAAACK!" Naruto ran around the bed and shook his head "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-S-S-SASUKE?!  
  
"Good morning Naruto, Happy sixteenth."  
  
"What are you doing here?! You scared the shit outa me- what? D-did you say...happy-"  
  
"Yea, happy birthday, you gonna sleep the whole day?"  
  
"O, well I, some kids, and a brick, and I- my foot. I-In Oh, nevermind, forget it." Naruto walked further around the bed and Sasuke choked but couldn't seem to tear his eyes away as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Jeez Sasuke, you're so weird. Whats with...you...?" Naruto felt a breeze blow below his waist and he slowly tilted his head down hoping he had boxers on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SHIIIIT!!!!" Naruto began running in circles around the room in a naked panic.  
  
"Oh come on it's just me. At least I'm not a chick..." Naruto froze and regained his composure while still in his nude glory. , I mean could u hand me some shorts? T-they're in the dresser behind you..." Sasuke grunted and turned to open the drawer. "How, do you find stuff in here? Ew, what is this thing?" Sasuke pinched a piece of cloth between his thumb and index finger and jiggled it in the air. Naruto joined his side and stared at it.  
  
"O well duh, it's...I mean OBVIOUSLY it's...u can totally tell that's a- whatever who cares what it is!"  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto out of pure wonder and shook his head extremely amused. His hand fell to his side grazing Naruto's hip. Naruto shivered from the contact and jumped sideways. Sasuke remained unaware and stuffed the foreign object into the corner of the drawer.  
  
"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scuffed at the floor and looked up at Sasuke. His head felt weird...really floaty...why did Sasuke always happen to have that effect on him...a floaty, kinda...dizzy effect. Their eyes met. Naruto skipped a breath and Sasuke began rummaging through the drawer.  
  
"Here already...put these on, j-just get dressed." Sasuke's eyes remained pinned to the contents of Naruto's dresser.  
  
"I- uhm, ok." He slipped on his boxers, pulled a T-shirt over his head and managed to find some shorts in one of the lower drawers. "Why am I even getting up anyway, what are we doing?"  
  
"Hello! We're celebrating you're birthday." He sighed and closed the drawer.  
  
"Yea, listen...uhm thanks, I really appreciate it, but what are we gonna do, bake a cake?" Sasuke grinned menacingly.  
  
"Good idea Uzumaki." Naruto blushed when Sasuke said his name, it just sounded so....different. "Usually if Sasuke were to use Uzumaki it would be to mock or challenge me...but now...it just seemes to fit."  
  
"Are you joking me? We're gonna bake a cake? That's so girly..." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
"You ever had a cake for your birthday?" Sasuke knew that answer was "no" and he knew that Naruto really wanted one and would enjoy it. He was just trying to be cool... "What a dork." He thought to himself.  
  
"Well, no-not really"  
  
"Alright on, let's get started. I assume you know how to cook?" Sasuke removed his sandals and flung them into a corner.  
  
"Well yea...that is, if it a Ramen cake we're making." The two boys brust out laughing and raced to the kitchen. "This is gonna be so cool, thanks Sasuke..." Naruto smiled inwardly and felt something perk up inside him..."What's with these strange emotions...?"  
  



	3. What a Mess

Chapter 3: What a Mess  
  
Sasuke searched the kitchen for a bowl and a large wooden spoon. "This place is a dump Naruto." After another couple of minutes he found both.  
  
"Yea I know, I just don't really know how to clean...I never really had anyone to teach me." He paused and slumped onto the wall. Hiding his embarrassment from the Uchiha. "Everyone calls me a monster...everyone assumes I don't have feelings...they make fun of me because I don't have any parents...Maybe I killed them too. Maybe, just maybe they're still alive and too ashamed to be my parents...I'm just a stupid Fox. I'm not even a real person." Naruto couldn't figure out why he was confiding in Sasuke of all people. The guy was his teammate, but it's not like they were friends....more like mortal enemies. "But he's being so kind to me...no one's done that before. Maybe Sasuke can be my friend..." Naruto felt something fall down his cheek. "Damnit am I crying?" he asked himself. No answer. Everything went fuzzy...he knew he was crying. "How embarrassing...and right in front of Sasuke."  
  
"That's enough." Naruto raised his head and saw Sasuke walking towards him. "You are who you are. You don't need parents to tell you that. And you don't need to listen to those punk ass kids."  
  
"But it's true! I-I AM THE FOX!!! NOTHING ELSE!!!"  
  
"You're pissing me off!" He punched the wall furiously. A crack appeared on the wall and then another. Naruto quivered and looked at Sasuke who was only inches from his face.  
  
"I told you, don't listen to them...they don't know what they're talking about. You ARE Naruto Uzumaki, and you are a normal person. A little stupid and hyper sometimes and quite annoying." Naruto snorted, Sasuke's attempts at giving compliments were less then helpful but then he spoke again. "But you are Naruto, you are not the fox...it maybe inside you, but he is not you. They don't understand that you were chosen to be the vessel for the fox. You protected us all. You made the biggest sacrifice and it wasn't even your choice. They, they just can't stand the fact that it still remains. And that's not your fault!" Naruto gazed at Sasuke as the tears poured down his face.  
  
"W-why are you being so kind to me? Why do you care?" Naruto slowly reached forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist. Sasuke jumped but welcomed Naruto's embrace. He folded his arms around Naruto's shivering body and let him cry. They fell to the ground tangled together. Naruto took in all of Sasuke. He felt the material of his shirt and the smell of his skin. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair and breathed in. It smelled like Ramen. Everything in his house smelled like Ramen...this boys eating habits would be the death of him one day. Naruto shifted his head up to Sasuke's neck and buried his face into it and breathed out softly.  
  
"Aaah..." Sasuke let his hands wander under Naruto's shirt. He caressed the smaller boys back and sighed. Naruto arched and sighed with Sasuke. The Uchiha suddenly became aware of what he was doing and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him away softly. "Uh, I,-"  
  
"I-I feel better, thanks for listening to me Sasuke...." He smiled and stood.  
  
".........." Sasuke couldn't seem to make eye contact with Naruto anymore. "What were thinking are you mad?!?!" He fought within himself and stared at the floor.  
  
"So Sasuke, are we gonna make that cake? I'm hungry...haha." Sasuke snapped himself out of his own world and smiled.  
  
"Of course Baka, that's what I'm here for." He stood and put his hand on Naruto's head and messed up his hair. "Now go find some flour ok?"  
  
"OK." Naruto started digging through the cupboard. Sasuke stood and circled his thumb around his other fingers. Remembering the softness of Naruto's skin. "This is dangerous." He forced the thought away from him and began looking in another cupboard.  
  
"Damnit, I can't find any of the things we need! All I have is Ramen and fish sticks."  
  
"Well that's helpful. You'll have to go to the market and buy some things."  
  
"Aaaaah man, do I have to?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Aye! Alright, alright I'll go. You plan on giving me a list or something?"  
  
"Duh." Sasuke scribbled a few things on a paper towel and tossed it at Naruto. "Hurry up, I'll stay here."  
  
"Heeey! How come you aren't going? Psh, so unfair."  
  
"JUST GO ALREADY!" Naruto yelped and leaped through the kitchen window. "Alright, time to get this place cleaned up...that list outa take Naruto a while...I doubt he's ever really gone shopping before and I made my writing look like crap." Sasuke began cleaning the kitchen feverously and then moved to the bathroom. He gagged and headed for the bedroom instead. "Bathroom's last...."  
  
"Okay, the list says...Damnit Sasuke what the hell, I can't read you're writing." Naruto knew Sasuke wrote better then that. "He must be up to something. Maybe he's just gonna ditch me or trash my house even more. He's probably just doing this out of pity. Naruto remembered the way Sasuke held him, the way he touched him...  
  
"Mmm....n-no that was real..." He pushed all uncertainty out of his mind and grabbed a basket and began looking for some...milk was it? That's what it looked like anyway. "Man Sasuke, you could've tried a little harder to make this legible.  
  
"OK...I think that's it..." He looked down at the list and made sure he had it all.  
  
-Milk  
  
-Eggs  
  
-Flour  
  
-Cooking oil  
-sugar  
-frosting  
  
"Jeez, this writing is horrible." Naruto laughed and walked to the register. Today was a good day, he had practically forgotten about the brick in the window. He was sure that he would be able to fix it. He just needed to buy some glass or whatever, but it was fixable. No big deal. And as long as Sasuke was there, he could care less.  
  
The cashier gave him strange looks as she rang up the total price. Naruto ignored her completely. He was in too a good mood to be bothered. No one could bring him down today. He left the market and grinned.  
  
Guess I should head straight home then...Sasuke's waiting. Naruto burst out laughing, drawing much attention to himself. That one sentence: "Sasuke's waiting..." Sounded like Sasuke was his wife or something. Naruto imagined Sasuke in a pink apron and oven mitts waiting for muffins to cook.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! Man that's good..." He looked around and cursed at the people who were still staring waving his arms in the air and scaring them off. "Psh, stupid villagers, get off me already."  
  
"Heeeeey Uzumaki." Naruto turned around wondering what idiot would call him by his last name, who had the freekin' right? "Oh, it's you guys...."  
  
Sasuke was fully suited up. He needed as much protection as possible to clean this bathroom. "Gloves? Check. Mask? Check, anti bacterial soap? Check. Paper Towels? Check. Scrubbing brushes? Total check, I'm gonna be throwing these out when I'm done."  
  
Four rolls of paper towels, 3 bottles of anti bacterial soap and 6 brush's later...  
  
"For the love of Hokage that was horrible...never again, NEVER, never again!" Sasuke collapsed on the couch. And this time dust didn't fly off of it. The entire house sparkled and smelled fresh. "Took me forever to get rid of the ramen smell." He was exasperated he cleaned as fast and as hard as he possibly could, but it paid off. He only wondered how long it would stay clean. He never really knew how to do much else. He had always been alone so he would always occupy himself with cleaning until he learned how to fight. But he had other people to teach him, like his mother. He was always too weak to play with Itachi so he would clean and cook. But Naruto, he never had anybody. Just, just himself. He was always alone. He pulled his shirt up to his face and could smell Naruto. Past the ramen was a sweet smell. Soft and beautiful. Where was Naruto anyway? It was almost three o'clock.  
  
"I better go find him...I have a bad feeling about this. Hold on Naruto."  
  
"What the fuck do you sons of bitches want?" He gritted his teeth and sneered at the stupid pricks that were constantly harassing on him.  
  
"Heeeey, now, now those are fighting words. Come on boys, let's get him."  
  
"You think you can beat me you little shits?! Bring it on!"  
  
"We've had enough of you, you stupid Kyuubi, why don't you just die already!" The boys backed Naruto into an alley and circled around him like a group of sharks circling prey. But Naruto was unafraid. They were just cowards, trying to make themselves look tougher. They always picked on Konohamaru and his friends. They preyed on the weaker ones to make them feel stronger; well they picked the wrong guy to mess with today.  
  
"Can we make this quick I have somewhere to be."  
  
"Like where? Like someone cares, you got a birthday date or something? HA! Well that dates been canceled." The boy walked in front of Naruto and got dangerously close. "This one's feeling gutsy today" Naruto snickered to himself. Then the boy did something completely unexpected, he took one look at the bag Naruto was carrying and snatched it away. Picked up the carton of eggs and shoved it into the ground, smothering them into the dirt. He cackled evilly and the other boys soon joined in. Naruto shook with anger and clutched his fist.  
  
"Oh no boys! I think we made little Naruto cry, BOOHOO! HA HA HA!" They circled around Naruto and danced around him spitting at his feet and mocking him. "What have you got to say for yourself Uzumaki? HUH?!"  
  
"I needed those eggs...Sasuke was waiting..." heat began to emanate from Naruto, and red rings of chakra floated across the ground snapping at the boys' feet. "You'll pay for that you bastards. Now you're gonna get it. DOPPLEGANGERS!" Suddenly hundreds of doppelgangers surrounded the group of foolish boys. "Sick em boys."  
  
"Hold up!" Naruto snapped his head to look up into the tree from where the voice appeared.  
  
"Sasuke...wait what are you doing here? I can handle this myself! These boys need to learn a lesson. They've needed it for a while. It's payback time. So, BACK OFF SASUKE!"  
  
"Naruto, calm down, if you beat the shit out of these guys now its gonna look bad."  
  
"Exactly, I don't want their parents to even recognize them." The boys screamed and tried to wiggle away but Naruto's doppelgangers clung to them. All attempts at escape were futile.  
  
"No Naruto, you and I both know everyone will think you started the fight. They'll blame you. You'll be severely punished. Please don't do this, lets just go home."  
  
"Y-yea! Let us go!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke raise his voice towards the boys, it was usually him doing the cursing. They cowered and raised they're hands to cover they're terrified faces. Sasuke's face once again became soft as he turned towards Naruto and stared. "Come on Naruto...let's just go home, you don't need this." Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion.  
  
"The boys are right there! Take them out! Don't listen to Sasuke!" But for some odd reason he couldn't defy Sasuke. "Take the boys to the lake and then throw them in, make sure they get soaked. After that you're done..." Naruto whistled as he saw his doppelgangers carrying his victims to the lake, staying out of sight as best they could.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke, they crushed the eggs. I couldn't stop them..." Sasuke grinned and rolled his eyes bending down to pick up the carton of eggs.  
  
"No, it's alright. They only smashed a couple. We only need three eggs to make a cake. We'll survive."  
  
"When I said we only needed three eggs I didn't mean you could drop half of them, and burn every cake we make." Sasuke tossed the pitiful burned lump into the trashcan. He was beginning to wonder if he could pull this off. Naruto really couldn't cook anything else besides ramen. He examined Naruto and snorted. He was covered in batter and sugar and everything else. Even things they hadn't used as ingredients. The kitchen he had just cleaned was a complete mess. Although when Naruto walked in he was completely surprised. And he thanked Sasuke an annoyingly large amount of times. And that made Sasuke happy.  
  
"This is hopeless." Naruto puffed and flopped onto the floor. "I really thought I was going to be able to pull it off this time." Sasuke joined him on the floor and closed his eyes. He was tired and needed a brake before he began to cook again. He was about to tell Naruto to get started on another batch until he felt a warm wet tongue on his cheek. Sasuke's eyes burst open and he leaped up away from Naruto. But Naruto clung to Sasuke's shirt.  
  
"Nani...? Is something wrong?" Naruto cradled Sasuke's neck as he sucked on a patch of batter. To his own surprise Sasuke heard a moan sneak out of his throat. But he too could play that game. He seized the smaller boys' waist and bit at his collar bone. Sucking the sugar from it.  
  
"Aaah....Sasuke..." he rolled his tongue over his neck and all the way up to his ears. Tasting Naruto's sweetness. Then he paused and scooted away.  
  
"I...maybe we should finish that cake..." He darted his eyes nervously around the room and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha....Y-yea maybe we should..." The two of them tried to forget what had just happened but neither of them could. As soon as the cake was finished, they crawled onto the couch exhausted. They looked at each other and blushed. They saw each others tousled hair and smeared faces. Smeared with batter and saliva from the opposite, and at the same time said...  
  
"What a mess."  
  



	4. Thankyou, for Everything

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto, I just want to write about the wonderful little bishies! Masashi Kishimoto you rule! O yes, there's going to be a little bit of boy on boy action in this chapter. Just a little, so watch out for that.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Thank you, for everything  
  
"Psh, you look worse then I do. You're hair is totally sticking up in the back, wait...it always does that." Naruto howled and fell back onto the couch. "Looks like you got your head flushed down the toilet." He laughed at his joke again and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.  
  
"Shut up, you're the one who looks like a blonde porcupine. Sasuke reached forward and jiggled his fingers through Naruto's hair. It swayed and moved back into place. "Ha, told you."  
  
"Whatever, I'm still cooler then you. I could beat you any day...besides I could total-" Naruto suddenly found himself on his back, his wrists bound by Sasuke's hands.  
  
"H-Hey! What're you doing?! Sasuke!?" But Sasuke didn't answer he just gazed at Naruto. His deep black eyes piercing into his large blue ones. He blushed a violent red and squirmed under Sasuke but he was pinned.  
  
"You think you could beat me?" Sasuke drew his face closer to Naruto's. The smaller boy tried to shove his head farther into the couch to evade Sasuke but he could not. He slowly relaxed and submitted to the ebony haired boy. He grazed his lips over the blondes' barely making contact but enough to send Naruto reeling. Naruto shoved his head up to Sasuke but he dodged. Naruto moaned and jerked away. Sasuke continued to torture Naruto until-  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Naruto's foggy eyes slowly came back into focus. "Y-you better get that."  
  
"What the hell, it's your house!" Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and the older boy sighed and got up.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"YEA, YEA I'M COMING!" He grabbed the door knob and wrenched it open. "Who is it!? Oh, Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Er-I just wanted to wish Naruto a happy birthday."  
  
"When in hell did you start caring about Naruto?" He scoffed.  
  
"Since you became such a damn prick." The green eyed girl fluffed her hair across her shoulders and smiled. This time the smile was real and it showed a side of Sakura Sasuke had never seen. The inner Sakura, the one with actual emotions.  
  
"Bout time you started showing your true colors. I was getting tired of you constant faking, especially the way you were always stalking me. You never stopped. And the worst part was you mocked Naruto about following you around, when you were doing the exact same thing to me, but he was truly devoted to you. Only thing is Naruto's a much better person then you could ever hope to be." Sakura flinched as the tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"NO! NO! I'll never let that bastard see me cry. I have to be strong!" She shook her head and her pink locks flowed gracefully around her face, blocking the tears that flew to the ground.  
  
"Please Sasuke, get over yourself. Like I said, I came here to wish Naruto a happy birthday and I don't need your damn permission to do it. Is Naruto here or not?"  
  
"Just go home Sakura, Naruto doesn't need anyone mocking him today." He began to close the door but she pushed her hand in front of it.  
  
"Quit being such a damn asshole Sasuke! I didn't come here to mock him! I really just want to say happy birthday! Now stop trying to make decisions for me and let me speak to him!"  
  
Sasuke laughed. She just kept getting better and better. Maybe he was being a little mean, but who did she think she was? Coming here with a whole new attitude. Wanting to be chatty and sweet with Naruto, please. He was much better friends with him the she was. Why was she interested in him now anyway? Sasuke was soon distracted by the sound of footsteps. He looked to the left and saw Naruto walking up to the door. Damn, he was hoping she'd have left before Naruto got up.  
  
"What's going on Sasuke? Who is it?" Naruto leaned his head on the Sasuke's shoulder and sighed. "Oh, its Sakura...can I help you?" His tone was flat and unwelcoming Sakura was really starting to get tired of the cold shoulder treatment.  
  
"Good evening Naruto-kun, I wanted to wish you happy birthday. I made you some cookies." Sakura blushed as she rummaged through her back pack. She pulled out a small bundle of cloth and handed it to the curious blonde. He took the package suspiciously and weighed it with his hand. He put it at eye level and leered at it for a minute, wondering if it was tainted.  
  
"I didn't poison it Naruto-kun. I really just wanted to give you a present and I was also hoping to have word with you...if you'll hear me out."  
  
Naruto took his attention away from the cookies and gave a curious look at Sakura. This was a completely different attitude then the cold demeanor she usually had towards him. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He looked up at Sasuke hoping for some answers but Sasuke raised his eyebrows and shrugged out of the same confusion. Naruto handed the bag of cookies to Sasuke who pretended to gag when they touched him. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed him inside the house playfully. But before he closed the door he whispered: "Wait up for me k? This won't take long." Sasuke nodded and locked the door.  
  
"Looks like you and Sasuke and good friends now ha?" Sakura could see the glow on Naruto's face, their relationship had grown so strong over the past few years. He was really the only one who could get through to Sasuke. He was the only one who could make him listen, make him soften his heart. And that crushed her. Because she couldn't get the same effect out of Sasuke as he could. It hurt to be inferior to him. But that was all behind her now. She saw the goodness in Naruto and he really was devoted to her. "Was" being the operative word in this case, she didn't know if he still felt that way about her. But she was willing to try again. She should have given up on Sasuke a long time ago. He was always cold to her and never showed any affection. But then she always saw the way he reacted to Naruto and she became bitter and jealous towards him, never giving up on Sasuke. Always trying to be one step ahead, but that had to end.  
  
"Yea, we're best friends. Probably sounds corny but yea, that's how it is. He treats me like I'm a king. No one's ever cared that much about me before. And for my birthday he cleaned my whole house...and believe me, that's a task. We even baked a cake together. I've never had one of those for my birthday, it took us four tries but we did it. I was so stoked I thanked him a gazillion times. In fact I still haven't tasted my cake yet...I better get back..." Naruto darted his eyes around the park and looked in the direction of his apartment. He really just wanted to dig into that cake and chill with Sasuke but Sakura was making it extremely difficult at the moment.  
  
Sakura hung her head. "Wow I guess I can't compete with that." Naruto spun around shocked.  
  
"Why do you think you have to compete with Sasuke? You think I care how big my gifts are? No! All I know is you cared enough to remember my birthday and that really means a lot to me." He rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Really? Aw, Naruto that's so sweet of you, I really did want to get you something else but I didn't know what you liked so I tried really hard to bake those sweets. I hope you like them." Her frown soon faded as she looked into Naruto's eyes. She could tell he really meant what he said and he didn't care about the size of the gift or what it was. He was happy to be remembered. She finally realized how lucky she was to have parents who were always there for her and never forgot her birthday. She treated Naruto like shit and she needed to clean up her act. She really didn't deserve his kindness.  
  
"But what's with this change of heart Sakura. You've never been this nice to me before. I really don't know how to react."  
  
"I know I haven't been a very good friend or teammate to you like I should have a long time ago. And I never gave your feelings a second thought when I knew I should've. I've come to realize that just being around you makes me feel happy. I realize that...after all this time...instead of obsessing over Sasuke I should have tried to get to know you better. And I've come to face the fact that I...that I have feelings for you."  
  
"Naruto wanted to be able to pinch himself so he could wake up. He was sure he had a couple times already. From the red marks on the back of his hand he knew he was still awake. He was completely speechless. How was he supposed to react to that? He thought he'd gotten over Sakura but when she said all those things to him, he wasn't exactly sure anymore. He needed to go home and eat some cake. He needed some time to gather his thoughts. He had momentarily forgotten the pink haired girl that was standing in front of him, staring at the ground running circles in the dirt with her sandals. Standing there uncomfortably waiting for him to reply. But he just couldn't seem to find the right words.  
  
"I...uhm...I really don't know what to say Sakura. It's all so sudden. I'm so confused. I mean it's a total change ya know?" He closed his eyes feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he was hoping he'd said the right thing. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. Well he'd wanted to do that a couple hours ago but now she was all cool and sweet. "What am I supposed to do?!?!"  
  
"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like this. I don't want to force my feelings onto you, pushing you to make a decision. I understand how you feel. I took your feelings for granted and it's my own fault...Good night Naruto-kun."  
  
"Sakura wait!" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Naruto. "This is all just...it's just really new to me. No one's ever said that kind of stuff to me. I just need some time to think about it ok?"  
  
Sakura giggled and ran to Naruto sweeping him into a hug. He froze and stood still. He was frightened, he'd hugged people before but not pretty girls like Sakura, and this was insane, why was all this happening? Whatever, he just had to go with the flow.  
  
"Good night Naruto! Forgive me if I inconvenienced you in anyway! I'll make it up to you!!! Good niiiight!!!" He watched her run until she disappeared into the night. He turned the opposite direction and headed home.  
  
"This is so messed up..."  
  
"Sasuke I'm back!" He tried to see inside the house but everything was dark. He felt around for light switch and when he found it he was startled by a POP, POP, POP. Streamers fell all around his face as he looked for the source of smoke he smelled. He crossed his arms and chuckled at Sasuke's choice of accessories. He was wearing his apron which was bitten up from moths and who knows what else. Wearing a party hat to the right side of his head, and holding a kazoo in his mouth. And also balancing a cake in his right hand, fully lit with sixteen candles. It was definitely a sight to see.  
  
"Happy birthday Naruto! Haaappy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday dear Naruuuuutoooooo Uzumaki of sixteen years old who's still younger then Sasuke!!! Haaaaaappy birthday to yoooouuuuuu!" Naruto gaped at Sasuke, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. He's sung happy birthday to him!!! It was so cool and yet so hilarious at the same time. The great Sasuke Uchiha, singing happy birthday to the lowly Naruto Uzumaki. But he had to remember, he wasn't lowly. He had to think positively about himself. No more "Nothing Naruto." He was going to be the great Hokage one day, he really needed to perk up.  
  
"I swear if you tell anyone I did that I'll kill you faster then you can say Cake..." And he was dead serious. Although it was far too complicated to take him seriously considering he said all that with the kazoo still in his mouth.  
  
Naruto made a wish and blew out the candles. He didn't know he was supposed to make a wish until Sasuke told him. He was such a dunce at all this. But that's because there was never anyone there for him. But everything was going to work out fine. He had Sasuke now and that's all that mattered.  
  
"I hope my wish comes true..." Naruto clapped his hands and reached for the knife to cut the cake.  
  
"What'd you wish for Uzumaki?"  
  
"Oh please, I'm not that dumb, you never tell you're birthday wish. It wouldn't come true." Or so he thought, and apparently he was right.  
  
"Well when it is granted, will you tell me?" Naruto had gotten under his skin, he had to know what he'd wished for. Although it would take a lot to pry it from him. He was a stubborn as an ox. Oh well, he'd get it out of him one way or another. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was fiddling with his cake. "You...you will tell me right?"  
  
Naruto covered his face with his hands and breathed. Sasuke couldn't understand what he was so embarrassed about, but now he wanted to know even more.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you. If...if it does come true that is." He looked at Sasuke with his infamous puppy dog eyes. It made Sasuke's heart ache. He was going soft...Sasuke Uchiha, a cruel unattached and soon to be cold blooded killer, if he ever found his brother- was going soft. How typical.  
  
After they finished off most of the cake Naruto was dead tired. He ate that cake faster then Sasuke had ever seen anyone eat. He had needed to guard his own plate from Naruto. But he was pleased that Naruto loved it so much.  
  
"I'm gonna jump in the shower. I'll be out in a sec." He walked upstairs and shut the door. Sasuke started cleaning the kitchen and just as he finished Naruto came out and demanded that Sasuke take one too. He was covered in filth from cleaning and cooking that day. He agreed that he needed a shower to relax him.  
  
"Naruto, I'm going to need a change of clothes. You mind if I borrow some?"  
  
"Oh sure, no problem." Naruto walked to the dresser and dug through four of the drawers before he could find anything that would fit Sasuke. He closed the drawer and turned to give Sasuke the clothes. But instead of handing them to Sasuke he dropped them on the floor and gawked. Sasuke couldn't tell what he was staring at. Did he have something on his face??? He patted it to make sure he didn't, Naruto was acting weird again.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto? What are you staring at?"  
  
"Y-y-you're just in a towel. You're completely naked!" Naruto raised a shaky finger to the loose towel that barely covered Sasuke's lower half.  
  
"Yea, so? I just got out of the shower. You want me to wear my clothes in there next time?" He laughed and threw the towel at Naruto. The blue eyed boy squealed when he realized where it had come from and whipped around to face the wall.  
  
"J-JEEZ GET DRESSED!" he huffed as he made sure Sasuke couldn't see the blush on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped from the contact. Sasuke whirled him around so that they were facing each other. Naruto kept his eyes shut tight. He tried to wrap the towel back around Sasuke's waist as best he could without the use of his eyes.  
  
"I'm already dressed baka...chill out will you?" Naruto's eyes popped open to see Sasuke was in fact fully dressed.  
  
"Uh...sorry I just, wanted to respect your privacy."  
  
"Hah! Since when did you start caring about other people's privacy? Gimmie a break Uzumaki. Sasuke teased. "So I guess I'll be heading back home then. I'll give you back you're clothes tomorrow-"  
  
"No! Don't go...spend the night. I don't want to be alone on my birthday. Would you mind? B-BESIDES those kids have been harassing me lately ya know? So if they come around again it'd be nice to have some back up."  
  
"Uh haaa...Nice cover up baka. Don't worry I'll stay and protect you...its ok baby Naruto, Sasuke's here!" He patted Naruto's head and taunted him. In all truth Sasuke never planned on leaving, he just needed to make sure that Naruto wanted him there. He didn't want to inconvenience him. That or he just wanted to stay with him longer. And he knew the answer to that.  
  
"Ah, shut up Sasuke! I'm not a baby!" Naruto pouted, Sasuke laughed.  
  
"Of course you aren't." Sasuke looked past Naruto and saw that his window was still broken, Naruto jumped into bed and huddled under the covers. Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto but then remembered the window. He knew he'd forgotten to fix something today. For now they would just have to put something over it.  
  
"We'll have to fix that window tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke said as he pined the towel he was using for himself to the window. Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke looked back on the bed and saw that Naruto was already asleep. He rolled his eyes and turned out the lights. He saw something glowing in the corner and squinted his eyes to see.  
  
"Woooow, Naruto...who would've thought you'd have a night light. Man if that got around school...it'd be the end of you, hahaha. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Sasuke crawled into bed and pulled the covers over Naruto, tucking him in gently. He slowly turned him over and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Goodnight Naruto, Happy birthday."  
  
Sasuke relaxed and placed his hands behind his head and started to doze off. Then he felt Naruto shift and kiss him on the forehead back.  
  
"Good night Sasuke...and Thank you...for everything."

---------------------------------------------------

YES HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!! They made a cake and everything...isn't that sweet?

We also got a little bit of action in this chapter ha? Yes, and that's only the beggining. MUHAHAHA, Ok unitl the next chapter!

SEEYA

Spoon Ninja


	5. Experimenting

Disclaimer: Nooooo I don't own Naruto....maybe a few comic books but I didn't make them. Hahaha Dur. Anyway....  
  
There's some Shonen ai-ness in here so BEWARE! I'd say this chapter is....PG-13ish  
  
Yea it'll get better!  
  
Enjoy!   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Experimenting   
  
"Mmm...warm...wait-whoa" Sasuke was sure he'd gone to sleep last night without another body on his own. Now he wasn't so sure. He rubbed his eyes and yawned wondering if he was dreaming. He lifted his head off the pillow only to be stopped by another. Naruto sighed sleepily nestling his head under Sasuke's chin. There was not much more Sasuke could do but keep sleeping. Naruto was as stubborn and as heavy as an ox.   
  
"Baka..." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm always going to be there for you...so don't you leave me. And if Sakura or anyone else hurts you I'll make sure they pay." The smaller boy squeezed Sasuke's hand back and opened his eyes.   
  
"...Sasuke?" The Uchiha blushed.   
  
"Did you hear all that?"   
  
"Whatchu talkin' bout Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and surveyed the room wiggling uncomfortably.   
  
"Be still! Why are you so jittery?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, frowned and tossed off the covers.  
  
"I gotta pee..." Sasuke nodded and rolled over quite annoyed. Naruto fell out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. Sasuke had to laugh. The baka was far too lazy to just get up and walk.  
  
YAWN "I'm still not ready to wake up...I'll just finish here and get back in bed! Hehe." Naruto was a sucker for Saturdays. He usually slept in till one or two in the afternoon. He raised his hand to his face and looked at it intently. Sasuke held his hand. It was so soft and warm...His head started bobbing which gave him the sign that he was still far too sleepy to sit on the toilet any longer. Naruto got up washed his hands and ran back to bed. Leaping in the air and landing on Sasuke's belly forcing a loud "OOMPH" out of the Uchiha.   
  
Wheeze "What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me." He closed his eyes and smiled. "You're heavy dobe.   
  
"Hmph! I am not!" Naruto sprawled himself over the Uchiha and rested his head on his chest and looked into his eyes. Sasuke shifted and realized that something was becoming quite hard. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and pulled him forward harshly.   
  
"Ah- what's wrong Sasuke, ooh..." Their faces were barely an inch apart. Naruto drew his eyebrows together to form a frightened face.   
  
"S-Sasuke?" Naruto fiddled with the collar on Sasuke's shirt out of nervousness and desperation. He always seemed to find himself in these positions with Sasuke. And the worst part was...he didn't want to try to get away. But...was that so bad?   
  
_"Friends could be that close right? It wasn't bad if they just messed around or played right???"_ At least that's what Naruto thought. And he was going to keep thinking that...for the time being.   
  
"Heh hm...Say my name again, it's cute when you say it like that..." Naruto gasped and attempted to roll off Sasuke but the Uchiha saw this as an opportunity to overpower the smaller boy and rolled on top of him. He straddled Naruto and placed his hand on his face. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into Sasuke's palm, covering it with his own.   
  
"Sasuke...do you think we...should be doing this? Is it ok?" Naruto's naivety amused Sasuke and only added to his hardness. But he refused to force himself on Naruto. Not until he knew Naruto's feelings were the same. Until then, he was satisfied with being his make out buddy...Even though they hadn't kissed. But that was about to change.   
  
"Of course it's ok. Nothing's wrong with a little experimenting." Come to think of it, they had kissed. It was only once but it was an accident. Sasuke remembered being harassed by Naruto, some one accidentally shoved him and their lips collided. It was a fun memory that Sasuke enjoyed...although he hated Naruto then. But now he loved him more then anything.   
  
"Experiment?" Naruto turned his face away from Sasuke's gaze, hiding his blush but Sasuke caught his chin and forced Naruto to look at him, he blushed even more.   
  
"You're cute when you're nervous, you ready?" Sasuke leaned forward to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips. He surveyed Naruto's face and grinned as Naruto parted his lips slightly. Sasuke leaned closer but was interrupted by some damn person knocking on the door. It startled the vulpine boy and he lifted his head up to see but crashed it into Sasuke's head instead.   
  
"Ah! Damnit!" Sasuke cradled his head in his hands. "That's gonna leave a mark."  
  
"I'M SORRY SASUKE!!! I'M SO, SO SORRY!" GOMEN NA SAI, GOMEN NA SAI!!!" The Uchiha lowered his voice and patted Naruto on the head.   
  
"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad...I was just being dramatic. Now...lay back down...let's finish what we started." Sasuke lowered Naruto's head back onto the pillow. Instead of going to kiss him he started on his neck instead.   
  
"Oooh!" Naruto's hands wandered to the Uchiha's waist. Pulling him closer, asking for more.  
  
"You like that ha?" He continued nibbling at the blonde's neck and moved to his chin, planting gentle kisses. Naruto was going mad, moaning and pulling Sasuke closer to him. They were both losing control and they knew it was dangerous...but they couldn't stop.   
  
"Kiss me..." Naruto pleaded. He could feel hot breath over his mouth, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to feel Sasuke's mouth over his. To taste him, and he wanted it now.   
  
"As you wish."   
  
"OHAYO!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!! IT'S SAKURA!!! WAKE UUUUUUP!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Sakura jiggled the doorknob and kicked the steps. She was determined to have a nice day with Naruto and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.   
  
"NARUTO-KUUUUUUN!!! AAARGH!!!" Her grip on the door tightened as she almost rattled it from the door.   
  
Sasuke threw up his hands in defeat. He just couldn't get a freekin' moment to kiss this hot boy. Who was in fact, conveniently lying under him and extremely vulnerable. It was just wrong, every time he tried to kiss him he would be interrupted. It was pissing him off. Naruto pushed himself on top of Sasuke so that they were lying upside down on the bed.   
  
"Just ignore her Sasuke...this is more important." Naruto placed both of his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and once again leaned in for the long awaited kiss.   
  
"NARUTO!!!!! NARUTO-KUUUUN!!! WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUP DAMNIT!!!" Sakura pounded on the door, drawing much attention from the townspeople. Who ever so often stopped to stare.   
  
"O HELL! THAT'S IT I CAN'T DO THIS!!!"   
  
"Why not? I'm ignoring her...you should too." Naruto bit at Sasuke's ear licking it lightly and blew into it. Sasuke shivered and moaned.   
  
"Damn, you're a fast learner. Mmm...ah, stop Naruto."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Sasuke thought for a moment and then remembered the annoying high pitched voice in the background. O yea...it was Sakura.   
  
"Nothing...never mind. I'll do my best to ignore her." Sasuke picked Naruto up and threw him on his back, throwing up his shirt tracing his tongue over the seal on his stomach.   
  
"Ah! Sasukeeeee!" Naruto had always hated that seal, it haunted him constantly. But when Sasuke touched it, it felt amazing.   
  
"OOOOOHAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOOO!!!! NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura's persistence was beginning to water down, but not fast enough for Sasuke.   
  
"THAT IS IT!!! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON YOU AND LISTEN TO THAT WITCH!" Sasuke flipped off the bed and raced towards the door leaving a disappointed Naruto in bed.   
  
"NARU-"  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Sasuke was the last person Sakura was expecting to see, which was blatant upon her face.   
  
"Oh, you're still here."  
  
"Yes, I'm still here damnit. Now what do you want?" Sasuke was trying to be curt, he was already pissed off and he sure didn't need her motivation either.   
  
"I wanted to speak to Naruto, I was hoping the two of us could spend the day together."  
  
"No he can't, we're hanging out today. Is that all, cuz we're kinda busy."  
  
"O yea? Doing what? Making out? As if." Sakura snuffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Sasuke crinkled his nose as he thought. _"We WOULD be if you would just leave us alone!"  
_  
"That's really none of your business Sakura, now if you please we're busy. Good day."  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily, NARUTO?!" Sakura leaned over Sasuke's arm to stick her head inside and yell to the vulpine boy. Sasuke shrugged her off his arm and gave her a nasty look. Sakura brushed it off and called Naruto again.   
  
"YES SAKURA!? WHAT! WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto gritted his teeth and balled the sheets into his hands. Both our of frustration and anxiousness. He had to admit that Sakura actually talking to him was a serios change.   
  
"Well I was wondering if you could do anything today...maybe hang out or something."  
  
"Sorry Sakura, I'm hanging out with Sasuke today!" The ebony haired boy laughed.  
  
"Told ya." The tone in Sasuke's voice was childish and immature but he didn't care he'd won. Sakura darted a menacing look at Sasuke but as usual he remained unaffected he yawned and scratched his head as if to say "Whatever".   
  
"Well then how about tomorrow? Would that be ok?"  
  
"The day after never would be better...." He whispered. He wanted to spend time with Sasuke not her...although the offer was kind of tempting...   
  
"What was that Naruto-kun? I couldn't hear you?!" She craned her neck further inside the door and strained to listen.   
  
"THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW WOULD BE BETTER!!!" He slapped his forehead and couldn't believe he was agreeing to hang out with Sakura. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks again.   
  
"GREAT!!! SEE YOU THEN NARUTO!!!" she beamed and jumped up and down then looked at Sasuke and frowned, she nodded curtly and said goodbye. He also frowned and didn't say anything at all simply slamming the door in her face.  
  
"Great Hokage she's annoying." Sasuke bonked his head against the door and sighed deeply glad to be rid of her.   
  
"Yea, tell me about it...although this hanging out thing has got me all nervous." He walked to the doorway to join in Sasuke's frustration.  
  
"I dunno if I'll be able to go through with it...gosh now I'm gonna be thinking about it all day." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and slammed him into the door. Naruto wasn't hurt just a little startled. Sasuke was always a little rough with him but he was used to it.   
  
"Don't think about that...don't think about her, just think about this." Sasuke crushed their lips together in one swift movement. While managing to cradle the back of Naruto's head at the same time. He rolled his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, tasting all of him. Naruto opened his mouth submitting to Sasuke intruding tongue, he welcomed it enjoying all of Sasuke eratic movements.   
  
"MMM!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and shoved his body against him grinding their hips together, forcing other parts to come into contact. Sasuke felt this and broke away from the kiss panting, as did Naruto.   
  
"Damn." Was the only word the two boys could think of to sum up the kiss. They panted and clung to each other. Naruto looked away for a minute and then looked back at Sasuke.  
  
"I-I'm still tired...wanna go back to bed?" Naruto took Sasuke's hand and tugged at it.   
  
"Hell yea." They jumped back in bed and surprisingly enough fell back to sleep. The whole dilemma of Sakura and the kiss was just too much for them. It was sleepy time.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well! That's Chapter 5 Ohooo shonen ai-y hahahaha. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Naruto and Sasuke are getting closer. Physically and emotionally. Also in this chapter Sakura seems to weasel her way in. To tell you the truth I really can't stand her at all! Ick. And I really show that later in the story. But I shouldn't say much more, it'll give it away. But of course you'll be seeing more of her in the later chapters so BEWARE!!! Lol.   
  
Sasuke: "Yea, Sakura's a bitch. Why don't you just erase her out of the story so she'll stop bothering me and Naruto?"  
  
Spoon Ninja: "Because then it would be mindless smut and sex....and...ooooo"   
  
Begins rewriting story erasing all Sakura scenes and replacing it with rabid bunny sex.  
  
Sasuke: "I knew you'd see it my way-"SMACK  
  
Sakura: "You think you can keep me outa the story?! You little bastard! SMACK"  
  
Sasuke: AH! GAWD DAMNIT! SPOON A LITTLE HELP HERE?!"  
  
Spoon Ninja: "NO ONE HITS SASUKE EXCEPT FOR MEEEEE!! HISSSSSS!"  
  
Knocks Sakura out then jumps Sasuke  
  
Sasuke: "Hey, HEY! Stop it!!! I'm gay damnit, REMEMBER NARUTO!!!"  
  
Spoon Ninja: "It's ok my love!! We can work it out!!!"  
  
Naruto: Heeeeeey! He's mine! Back off!!! Go somewhere and write us an amazing sex scene so we can act it out."  
  
Spoon Ninja: "Ooo! Good idea! Runs off to find paper   
  
Sasuke: Nice...smoooooch  
  
Naruto: I know...so how bout we go write our own little scene ha?"   
  
Sasuke: Sounds good-LET'S GO!"  
  
Spoon Ninja- And that's it! Hope you had fun reading that one too! Until next time! BI BI!!!

Spoon Ninja


	6. It's not a Date!

Yaaay! I've made it to chapter 6! Weeeeee! I hope the story's coming along quite nicely. I'm pretty happy with it. And the relationships are starting to blossom a little. It might take a little longer for them to actually...HAPPEN though. With all of Naruto and his disbelief and uncertainties. Well, ENJOY!

Spoon Ninja -P.S. No i don't own Naruto!!! I WISH I DID cries

Chapter 6: It's not a date!

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Remember our fight with Haku?" Sasuke opened his eyes.

"_Why would Naruto think of that all of a sudden?"_

"Of course I remember, I almost died." Naruto placed his arm over Sasuke's waist and squeezed. He didn't want to think about losing him again.

"I know...I was wondering...why you saved me." Sasuke looked down at Naruto puzzled.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know..." Sasuke shifted and pulled Naruto closer to him.

"I did it because I wanted you to live. I couldn't let you die, not that day...I was so scared. Ha...me scared."

"Yea dying is scary."

"No, I wasn't afraid of death baka. I was afraid that I'd never get to see your face again." Naruto gasped. "I was afraid I'd never get to eat that terrible ramen with you again. I was afraid of losing my best friend, I even remembered that kiss we shared. Naruto's head popped up and his eyes widened.

"You remember that?!" Naruto sighed wondering how much Sasuke thought about him.

"Of course I remember it. How could I forget? It was painful. Hahaha, but I enjoyed it."

"You did? B-but you acted like you were all sick and gaggy and stuff."

"I had to do something or the class would've freaked out. Besides, you did too." Naruto wiggled and blushed.

"I didn't know how else to react....it was my first kiss after all. And it was you, my "rival" I almost shit my pants."

"Heh, it was my first kiss too. But you loved it..." Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I was unsure at the time. Ya know with my whole Sakura obsession, but then I found myself always trying to fight you, and always making excuses about why I had to be near you. I remember when you left us and followed Orochimaru." Sasuke winced he'd tried to block that part of his memories out.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to find my brother. I thought with that power I could beat him. But I'm so damn weak against him and Orochimaru only wanted to use my body for his own purposes. And you almost got seriously hurt. Forgive me."

"No, don't you ever go away like that again. I'll hunt you down." Naruto ran his lips over Sasuke's neck planting kisses along his collar bone.

"I won't, I promise. And you can hold me to it." Naruto's kisses became harder. Sasuke turned his head towards the vulpine boy as he breathed harder. "I promise..."

"Mmm..." Sasuke watched Naruto and then caught his jaw in his hands and kissed him softly.

"Sasuke." The blonde clung to Sasuke, wrapping his legs around his waist. Why was he doing all these things, why were these emotions flooding into him like this? He felt...bubbly and insecure but at the same time he was in ecstasy. Sasuke always knew where to kiss or what to touch.

"AH!" Sasuke cupped his hand around Naruto's privates, he began running his hand up and down slowly at first and then quickened the pace. "AH, GAWD SASUKE!!!"

"You ok?" Sasuke said through heated breath. "I can stop if you want."

"No, no don't stop. I-it feels amazing." Naruto wished Sasuke would actually touch it...he was only over his shorts, but maybe that was going a little too far. But it's not like it really mattered. They weren't a couple or anything. Just two guys experimenting. Nothing wrong with that, right? Besides they could never really be together, Sasuke could never love him, no one could. He was just a demon, he didn't deserve to be loved. But if he could stay with Sasuke like this...he would be happy. He didn't care if Sasuke was only using him to get off or improve his "technique" he didn't care if he was his fuck buddy, he didn't want Sasuke to leave him. Ever.

"Ah! Sasuke, I-I think I'm gonna-" Sasuke covered Naruto's lips with his own and moved his hand faster. "MMM!!!" Naruto broke away from this kiss and cried out grabbing the back of Sasuke's neck holding him closer. Sasuke continued for a little more and then stopped. He stared at the small blonde gasping for air as aftershocks raged through his body.

"You're so beautiful. I'll let you rest now." Naruto threw of his shirt and fell over the pillows again. With much effort he rolled onto Sasuke still panting.

"Thanks...it felt really good." Naruto blushed and started to fall asleep.

"You realize we've slept almost the whole day away right?" Sasuke tried to change the subject, Naruto was so adorable like this and he wanted to have his way with him-

_"-BUT NO! ONLY WHEN NARUTO IS READY!"_

"Shhh...so tierd." Sasuke rolled his eyes and then smiled he must've been really good. He laughed to himself and flicked Naruto's nose.

"OW! What the hell Sasuke?!" Naruto pouted and rubbed his nose.

"Ya know, we have to get ready for Friday."

"Why? What's so special about Friday?"

"You, Sakura, spending the whole day together. Or did you forget already?"

"SHIT! I DID! NOOOO SASUKE I DON' WANNA GO!!!" Naruto lightly pounded his fist on Sasuke's chest and kicked his feet into the air like a child.

"Hey, hey! What are you beating up on me for? What am I supposed to do? You got yourself into this."

"Ugh, I know..."

"Don't worry, I'll make you all nice and pretty for your date."

"SHUT UP!!! It's not a date!"

"It will be to her, she's got the hots for you."

"Well good for her, I'm not interested. At least I don't think I am." Sasuke shifted at Naruto's remark.

"_Atleast I don't think I am." What do you mean by that Naruto?"_

"Then, who is it you ARE interested in?"

"I dunno. I kind of like someone now but...it wouldn't work out."

"So who is she?" Naruto dived under the covers and snaked his way to the bottom of the bed. Sasuke could see he was trying to escape from the interrogation and dived under the covers seizing Naruto's ankles.

"AAAH SASUKEEEE!!! LET GO!!" Sasuke pushed himself up to his knees and pulled Naruto with all his might but the blonde clung to the end of the bed.

"NOT-UNTIL-YOU-TELL-ME!!!" Naruto released the bed and flew back colliding into Sasuke's stomach. They ended up halfway off the bed in a ball of tangled limbs and sheets.

"Saved by the sheets..." Sasuke hummed and pulled himself and Naruto back onto the bed.

"_We're spending way too much time in bed today_." Sasuke thought. He was trying as best he could to restrain himself from pouncing Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and asked once again.

"So who's this girl anyway?"

"Let's not talk about that now ok?" Naruto tilted his head and leaned forward pressing his lips against Sasuke's. He couldn't argue with that, but he wouldn't forget to prod at Naruto with that question again. Little did Sasuke realize that his curiosity would lead to bitter jealousy.

"_I can't tell you...I'm sorry. Besides, if I confessed that it was you, you'd think I was sick. I know it."_

"Ohayo Sakura-san." Sakura knew that mocking tone. She didn't even need to look to see who it was.

sigh "Ohayo, Ino-san. You seem well." Ino rushed up to Sakura's side grinning wildly.

"How's everything going with you lately?" Ino bounced as she walked, she seemed to be excited about something. Sakura noticed her shredded pony tail it still hadn't grown much, the ends were uneven and stringy. She must've been grooming it herself for the past couple of years. Memories of the tournament flooded back to her, the two of them tied, but to Sakura it was defeat. Ino had chopped off her hair then, proving to Sakura that she had the same amount of strength. But it was just an empty gesture to Sakura now. The jagged ends of the pony tail swung in the air as Ino hopped up and down. Sakura averted her eyes towards the ground again.

"Sakura, you ok?" Ino bent forward scanning her face.

"I'm fine...everything's great. I've tied up the loose ends in my team and we're all really close now. Sakura lied as she thought of Sasuke. He was so cold and unattached towards her. She gritted her teeth and pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Ahaaa...and how's everything with my Sasuke? Are you treating him well?" Ino searched Sakura's face for a reaction but found none.

Sakura's grip on her hand bag became deathly. _"MY Sasuke? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You barely even know him."_

"Oh, he's great. We're even closer now, the best of friends." Ino frowned suspiciously.

"Is that so? Well whatever, I'm still going after him. I won't lose to you." Sakura chuckled and crossed her arms.

"To tell you the truth, we're really not that close at all. I just like to speak highly of my teammates. But I could really careless if you go after Sasuke. I've lost all interest in him. I've moved on and found someone a million times better. So go ahead and chase after him, although you'll go through the same thing, trust me on this- he doesn't give a damn about you." And with that Sakura left Ino standing in the road dumbfounded and speechless. She quickly wiped away the tears that flew from her eyes and glanced back to see Ino still standing there in the middle of the road as other villagers passed her by without a second glance.

"I wonder what I'll wear for our date tomorrow. It's got to be something absolutely stunning. I have to impress Naruto. I'll do anything to catch his attention, and soon we'll be a couple." Sakura raced home to try on the hundreds of outfits that popped into her head.

Yay, finished. I'm sorry i know my chapters are tiny but MEEEEH! I'm working on it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review, i love everyones comments and always like hearing from ya'll okay! GOTTA KEEP WRITING!!! XD!!!

BI BI

SPOON NINJA!


	7. Poison Shurikens

Woot! Chapter 7 YO! I'm so happy...:Cries: Now go, be free, frolic AND READ MY STORY!!! BUWHAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, are we all getting sick of this yet? Yea ok I don't own it and we all know it damn it...anyhoo enjoy!

Chapter 7: Poison Shuriken  
  
Sasuke woke up to the smell of burning rice and opened his eyes, he didn't remember cooking anything. He rubbed his face and sat up slowly. He felt a little tired from all the tossing and turning in the bed that him and Naruto did a little while ago. But then he was probably also tired from spending half the day in the bed. Funny how you could get so exhausted from doing absolutely nothing at all.

"Doushite!" Naruto yelled as flames engulfed the pot of rice. White foam poured out of the pot and dribbled onto the wooden floor. Sasuke watched and shook with silent laughter. He couldn't help but watch Naruto's reactions a bit longer. He flailed his arms in the air as he tried to control the flames but to no avail. He grabbed the pot but then burned his hands and cursed at its evil rice powers. It could simply not be beaten.

"DAMN YOU, YOU EVIL RICE CRAP!" Naruto hissed at it and jumped to see Sasuke behind him.

"_What a moron..." _he laughed and walked calmly to the stove and turned the dial the controlled the fire.

"Think Naruto, think. I know it's hard for you, but you can do it."

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto huffed in frustration covering his hands with oven mitts as he carried the pot to the sink. He flipped on the faucet and threw the pot into the sink. He watched as the pot hissed filling the room with white smoke.

"Yea, that's right DIE...DIE!!!" Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Naruto.

"_What a weirdo...getting pissed off at rice_..._but I just can't help but love his crazy personality."_

"How do you burn rice? It's half of our diet Naruto." Sasuke rested his hand on the counter and watched the pot bubble over with water.

"I told you, I really can't cook...only ramen damn it." He reached for the faucet and turned it off angrily.

"Then what were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to cook breakfast, but that's not gonna happen."

"Hahaha, obviously not...besides, it's after twelve o'clock. Maybe we should go out tp eat. What do you think?" Naruto looked at the pot and back at Sasuke then back at the pot. He seemed unwilling to leave it until he was sure that the rice was vanquished. But he stretched and shrugged stepping away from the sink.

"I think that's a great idea. If I keep this up I'll burn my house down. Where do you want to go?."

"Maybe...the ramen shop?" Sasuke's heart flipped when he saw Naruto's face light up. He really didn't care much for ramen but if it's what Naruto loved he loved it too.

Friday came around all too quickly. Sasuke and Naruto were together constantly. They always found an excuse to be together. Neither of them could really face the fact that Naruto would be going out on a date with Sakura, it was too weird. Sakura had always hated Naruto and was usually all over Sasuke, they both couldn't get the picture. Naruto had to drag Sasuke to his favorite ramen shop, Ichikaru. He told him that it was a last request. Sasuke cringed at the thought of another bowl of ramen but he would suck it up and make Naruto happy.

Naruto fiddled with his chopsticks pushing the floating noodles around in his bowl.

"What's wrong Naruto, you're not eating. And when you're not eating ramen I know something's wrong." Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's wrist and shook it lightly smiling slightly. Naruto smiled spontaneously, he knew Sasuke cared but he had a bad feeling about this whole Sakura thing and he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"It's just, it really pisses me off that all of a sudden Sakura wants to hang out with me and all this crap. I mean why now ya know? Why can't she just leave us alone?" He shifted on his stool and slurped up the remaining ramen, stood up and dropped a few coins on the counter.

"Arigato gozaimasu" said the chef of the ramen shop as he scooped up the coins and dropped them in his pocket. Sasuke handed the man his money and chased after Naruto.

"Come on Naruto...It's just one date...how bad can it be?"

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to be bothered today and like...I'd rather spend time with you." Sasuke grinned proudly.

"_He wants to spend time with me...maybe he's starting to come around after all. Maybe, just maybe he'll start to love me soon. Damn he better hurry I'm going insane!"_

"Well, we've still got an hour or so. It's only eight o'clock." Sasuke stomach lurched as he tried to digest the ramen he had just eaten for breakfast. He hated the stuff but he'd get used to it if Naruto loved it that much. His stomach lurched again.

"_Maybe not..." _

"There's really nothing to do...how do I look?" Naruto straightened up and faced Sasuke.

"You look like you. Why would you need to change anything for her? Besides I like the way you look" Sasuke spotted the blush on Naruto's cheeks. He scratched his head and kicked at the ground.

"Shut up." He was about to lean forward to give Sasuke a hug when he saw the shocked look on Sasuke face and sat there puzzled for a moment. He realized Sasuke was looking past him, he started to turn around until he felt two hands around his neck.

"OHAYO NARUTO!!!" Sakura jumped on the blonde and grabbed his neck. "HOW ARE YOU!!!"

Choke C-Can't Gag Breath S-Sakura!"

"O Jeez! Sorry Naruto, guess I don't know my own strength!" Sakura flexed her arm and giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted there was nothing but skin and bones on that arm. Sakura peeked around Naruto and spotted the ebony haired boy.

"Oh, it's you...well you better be off Sasuke, Naruto and I are going to be busy today...so if you don't mind."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE MAJESTY! I'LL BE ON MY WAY!" Sasuke bowed and ran in little circles around Sakura, curtsying and bowing. Sakura hit Sasuke with her hand bag and hissed. Naruto bit his lip and tried to keep his laughter to himself.

"Shut up! You're so embarrassing."

"Oh, I'm sorry I embarrassed you?"

"YES!"

"Then the deed is done. See ya later Naruto." The blonde grabbed Sasuke's hand and bit his lip. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, he was so scared of this date. He sighed and patted Naruto's head and pulled him in close so only he could hear.

"Don't worry you'll be fine...and when you get back, we can play around a bit hm?" Naruto nodded and blushed.

"O-ok. Later then, bye Sasuke..." Sasuke walked away waving his hand in the air. Naruto turned around to face Sakura and gaped. He hadn't taken time to realize how pretty she looked. She was wearing a purple kimono with rose pins in her hair and a matching purple hand bag. It also looked like she was wearing makeup.

"_Damn."_

"What are you staring at Naruto?"

"O-oh, sorry Sakura! You just look so pretty. If I had known you were gonna wear that, I would've dressed up a bit too." He felt stupid for not thinking about it. She looked gorgeous and he looked like a bum. He wasn't wearing his usual get up but a black T-shirt and jeans. He'd never really stopped to think about his looks, he liked the way he dressed. He had the whole punk thing going on. His wallet chain dangled out of his pants lazily and his torn shirt seemed edgy. He also wore a bit of eyeliner. Not too much but it completed the whole punk look. He liked it and Sasuke loved the way he looked. But now he just felt stupid.

"Hey, don't say that you look just fine I love the punk look, totally hot. Why would I ask you to change yourself anyway? I don't want to spend the day with a fake Naruto I want to spend the day with the real thing." She grabbed his hand and twisted his fingers with hers. He blushed violently and laughed. He was so nervous he didn't really know what else to do.

"Uhm, so what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"_Psh, she probably just wants to see another chick flick or some gushy crap like that."_

"I heard "Poison Shuriken" was out...I've been waiting forever to see that." Naruto's mouth fell open and he stared for a while. He couldn't believe she'd want to see a movie like that. It was like total action and comedy and well, a guy movie. Sakura inspected Naruto's reaction and shook her head.

"Well if you don't want to see it-"

"ARE YOU NUTS!??! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS TO SEE IT!!! LET'S GO!!!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and raced towards the theatre. Sakura beamed and struggled to keep up with Naruto's pace but tripped a couple times. Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Dur, I'm such a blonde. You can't run in that." He looked down and saw that her Kimono was already starting to gather dust.

"Well that won't do." He picked her up and continued running towards the movies.

"Naruto-kun!? I-I can walk! It's quite alright!"

"Nonsense, you look beautiful and we can't have you ruining your outfit." Sakura looked down and blushed.

"That's so sweet Naruto thank you."

"_He's so kind to me. How is it possible that I could ignore and despise him for so long? What was I thinking!?"_

They reached the movies and Naruto bought Sakura's ticket. She laughed as he struggled to find change in his pockets. He had plenty of money left after and spent almost all of it buying practically most of the candy in the concession stand. Both of their arms were full with soda, candy and popcorn. They found their seats just before the movie started. Time passed by quickly as they jabbered and talked throughout the movie. They both cracked up laughing and almost choked on their candy. Naruto was impressed at how much Sakura could put down. Almost as much as him! The movie was almost done when he started searching through wrappers and boxes for the last candy bar he threw the boxes and and trash over the seat completely oblivious to the people behind him. Sakura laughed slyly and jiggled the candy bar in her hand. She shook with laughter and handed it to Naruto.

"Dude! Seriously?" She nodded and he tore the wrapper off. He paused and stared at the beautiful chocolate begging to be eaten. He looked at Sakura as she watched the movie. He broke the candy bar in half and nudged at her handing her the other half.

"Aaaw, you're so sweet! Thanks!" She took it and pecked him on the cheek. He froze and glued his eyes to the screen.

"_Damn, I shoulda started giving girls candy bars aloooong time ago." _

"MAN!!! Didja see the way Hiro totally beat Kenji's ass?! One fast kick and it was over! HA!" Sakura imitated the character and spun around. "It was so cool!"

"I know! Kenji is such a wussy, he couldn't even stand one Shuriken. What a dork." Naruto mimicked Kenji, he cowered on the ground and shook.

"HA HA! BOW TO ME FOR MY POWER IS TOO GREAT! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH MY POISON SHURIKEN HERE AND NOW!!" Sakura puffed up her chest and circled the sniveling Naruto.

"NO, NO!! LET ME LIIIIIIIIVE!" The two burst out laughing and barely made it to the bench before they collapsed.

"Aw man, that was too fun. I can't believe you liked those kinds of movies."

"I've always liked them, I just never told anybody. I was always trying to be so perfect and girlish. So I always bottled up a lot of my emotions and shit like that. But now I'm different and I can finally be myself WOOHOOOO!!!"

"Believe me, it's a good change. But what made you go through this transition anyway?"

"Well, I realized that I was spending too much time focusing on one thing to see what I was really missing out on. I mean why change myself for someone or something when I'm not being true to myself. I couldn't keep living like that. I had to let my real self out."

"You're so right. That's totally awesome Sakura." She smiled and nodded. It was about time she let her true colors show. And she knew that Naruto would make her happy. It would be a slow progression but it would happen.

"Well I better get going. My parents'll freak if I'm out any later. Damn this curfew."

"Heheh you have a curfew." Naruto prodded at Sakura and mocked.

"Aw shut up! It's not fair. Getting to stay out whenever you want to."

"Yea but you've got parents who care at least." Sakura's face changed from happy to hurt in two seconds. She was always forgetting about Naruto and his lack of parents.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Naruto, I wasn't thinking I...I'm so sorry." He rested his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"No, its ok. It doesn't matter, I'm ok. But you better get going. You don't want to be too late." But the truth was he wasn't ok. He hated when people would complain about their parents infront of him. At least they had parents! But he knew Sakura didn't mean to hurt him, so he covered up his emotions. He wasn't ready to talk about that kind of stuff with her yet. He'd talk to Sasuke about it later.

"Yea, you're right. But we'll definitely have to do this again sometime. Well I mean if you want to.

"Duh, you're so cool! Of course I want to hang out again." Naruto bounced on the balls of his feet and grinned. "How bout tomorrow?"

"Sure! That'd be great!"

"Ok, awesome." Naruto leaped inside himself.

"_Score!"_

But then something completely unexpected happened. Sakura stepped forward and brushed the blonde locks out of Naruto's eyes and kissed him softly. He stood there entranced, his eyes half open and foggy.

"Whoa..."

"Well, goodnight Naruto-kun. I had a wonderful time. See you tomorrow!" And with that she jogged off towards her house.

"AW YEA!!!! I JUST SCORED A KISS FROM SAKURA!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!" Naruto raced home and skidded past his door. He was so excited he'd barely remembered where he lived. He flung the door open and leaped onto the bed.

"Heeeey looks like you survived." Sasuke peered into Naruto's room when he heard all the ruckus. He started to walk towards the bed as Naruto rolled around on the bed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, it was so awesome Sasuke! She's so cool! I never knew she could be so great! And I'm seeing her tomorrow too!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"_Did I hear that right? He had a good time? And he wants to see her again? What the hell is going on?"_

"Are you serious? You wanna hang out with her...AGAIN?"

"Sure why not? She's so different now." Naruto tossed off his shirt and Sasuke turned his head avoiding Naruto's gaze. This was just a phase. He didn't really want to hang out with Sakura. He'd get over it soon. Naruto hopped under the covers and motioned for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and walked over towards the bed and got in slowly. He looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled and pulled him in and kissed him passionately. Sasuke moaned as he leaned into the kiss. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and giggled after he broke away from the kiss. He stared at Sasuke. His face was flushed and he was out of breath.

_"He's so cute!" _Naruto thought.

"Missed ya."

"I missed you too baka. Go to sleep."

"Ok, night!" Naruto snuggled his face into Sasuke's chest and quickly fell asleep.

"_Right, just a phase." _

I'm so HAAAAAAPPY!!! Chapter 7! And from what I gather you guys like it! Yay! Oh, and to Cookie6 Sakura think it's a date because she wants to be with Naruto. She realized that she was wasting time with Sasuke and should've been going after Naruto this whole time. But Sakura's a little forward and aggressive about it. As you can see, when she's into someone she goes through a bit of an obsession...

Sakura: "I DO NOT!"

Sasuke: "THE HELL YOU DON'T! I've seen your room! Naruto posters everywhere! Stickers on your binder, and don't get me started on what's in that binder! Mr. And Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki. I love Naruto. Naruto and Sakura together forever! You've got Naruto's head on your pillows! AND THE SHEETS! OH, MAY LORD HOKAGE FORGIVE YOUR SOUL! You craaaazy bitch..."

Sakura: "Ooooh, that's it :Pushes up her sleeves: You're really going to know the meaning of bitch when I'm done with you! :Pulls out Shurikens: BUWHAHAHAH!"

Naruto: "NOOOOOOO! Sakura I can't let you hurt him! He means...too much to me...I-I...I STILL HAVEN'T SCREWED HIM YET!"

Sasuke: "You bastard..."

Naruto: "Oh, come on. You know you want this..."

Sasuke: "Damn"

Sakura:"Why Naruto why?!? I can give you more!"

Naruto: "Uuuhhh...No, I'm sorry Sakura...you are- THE WEAKEST LINK! Goodbye.

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :shrivels up and dies:

Sasuke Naruto: Yaaaaaay! Now we're going to have wonderful sex together! GOODBYE!

Spoon Ninja: I'M WATCHING! XD!

P.S. I really, really, really appreciate all the reviews! Keep em coming!!! Thank you so much! ARIGATO!!!!

Oh, one more thing...Izumi I like the way you think! Hehehe, just skip everything and go straight to the smut. Hahahaha! And I liked my birthday song!!! XD

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Jealous Confessions

O dear, chapter 8 my goodness! I'm so, so, so, happy! WEEEEE! ****hugs Naruto plushy

I'm glad you guys are still with me! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: nope don't own Naruto. sigh one of these days....

O and Izumi for the last chapter, Naruto didn't tell Sasuke about the kiss Sakura gave him was because it really just slipped his mind. And the only reason he kissed Sasuke was because he's used to it. He doesn't understand how Sasuke feels about him or the fact that you don't do that when you're in a relationship with someone else, ooo...Taboo! Hahaha This is all very new to him. Well anyhoo...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8: Jealous Confessions

Naruto and Sakura went on many more dates after that and Naruto began to see less and less of Sasuke. He just couldn't keep up. Sakura was all he had time for but he loved it. They're relationship was really going somewhere. They were already officially a couple. And Naruto thanked Sasuke for teaching him how to kiss because he and Sakura always

tried to seclude themselves and have their time alone. Naruto smiled as Sakura shivered under him while he continued to kiss her passionately. He knew that Sasuke was just playing around and wasn't serious, they just practiced on each other and oh how it paid off.

"_My regards Sasuke..." _

Sakura turned her head away from Naruto gasping for air.

"Wow Naruto, you're amazing. But I'm a little jealous...where'd you learn to kiss like that?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"No body...I guess I'm a natural ha?" Again he just couldn't tell Sakura who he really learnt it from.

"Come 'ere..." they continued kissing and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

Sasuke sat around Naruto's house waiting for him all the time now. He really wasn't enjoying his summer anymore...That witch had taken his best friend from him. But he knew Naruto meant more then that. But obviously Naruto didn't feel the same way. He couldn't believe how easily Naruto forgot about him and fell for Sakura that fake, plastic bitch. Sasuke tightened his fist and clenched his teeth. He couldn't let this go on. Something wasn't right. Sakura couldn't like him it was all too fast. She had to have something in mind....Something. He imagined them being together. Holding hands, laughing, _kissing_.

"Uck! Gawd Damnit that's horrible!" But it was perfectly logical for people to do that when they were dating. Just the thought of it disgusted Sasuke. But was it really disgust? Or bitter jealousy?

"_Maybe she IS trying to make me jealous..."_

Sasuke snorted and threw his head back onto the pillow. "Yea right..." But it was a thought. Maybe she was trying to play some kind of game. Maybe she was only using Naruto to get back at him in some kind of twisted way. He dug his nails into the bed. If that was true she was gonna pay for it, big time.

* * *

"Whoa, it's almost nine! You gotta get out of here Naruto!!! My parents are going to be back from their date soon! OUT, OUT!!!" She pushed Naruto off the bed and retied the sash on her tank top and he quickly tugged his shirt back on.

"Aw, come on at least walk home with me?"

"YOU should be the one to walk me home." He gave her the puppy dog face as she pushed him out the door and agreed to walk half way. They strolled hand in hand and laughed together. Naruto was so happy. Sakura was so great now. And the were going somewhere...the relationship was getting hotter. Especially after those two hours in her room. That was the first time he'd ever been able to touch a girls breasts. It took some prodding and begging but it was worth it, all he had to do was kiss her a couple times and she just melted.

"I had fun again..." Naruto snapped himself out of his fantasies and looked down at Sakura.

"The date, or the after party in your room?" He smirked and squeezed her hand.

"Both, but the after party was sooo hot." She giggled and leaned against him

"Yeaaaa I'm good."

"Oh, definitely." They laughed again and continued walking.

"Ya know we've been dating for about a month or so now."

"You're right Naruto, isn't that cool?" Sakura peered up at Naruto and leaned in to kiss him. He spotted a flower shop in the middle of the kiss and sat Sakura down on a bench.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Don't worry stay here! I promise I'll be back REALLY ,REALLY soon! Be right back!" Sakura nodded and waved him off. She stretched her hand over the bench and dropped her bag and it rolled into the bushes.

"Oh shoot." She hopped over the bench and crawled under the bushes searching for the bag.

"I just HAD to get one of the round ones didn't I? Where is it? I saw it roll here-"

She saw two feet behind the bushes and slowly stood to see who it was.

"Man you scared me, Oh thanks for getting my bag Sasuke." She snatched it out of his hands and turned away sitting down on the bench again.

"What are you doing here? You look like some kind of stalker, it's really creepy."

"Why are you doing this to Naruto? You don't really love him and you know it." She froze looking at Sasuke through the corner of her eye.

* * *

"Okay, what kinds of flowers would she like?" Naruto began picking wildly at any flowers he could see. The owner of the shop saw this and watched amused. Naruto walked up to the counter and shoved the bouquet in the owner's face.

"You sure you want to give her these?"

"Well yea, they're just flowers right? It's all the same...right?"

"Well that depends...see this carnation? That means sorry, no I can't be with you...and this yellow means rejection...and this one means jealousy...and this one means grief and that one also says you're fickle. Not a very nice bouquet if you ask me..." Naruto whimpered and bit at his fingers cursing the flowers.

"Wha-what do I do then?"

"You want some help? I'll help you pick something nice."

"Great! Thank you so much! I really want her to like it."

"Don't worry she'll love it." The owner smiled and guided Naruto to the back of the flower shop.

* * *

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I love him. He's so wonderful and he treats me like a queen. Get out of here Sasuke, mind your own business." Sakura began digging through her purse to find her make up. She seized her lipstick and began running it over her lips.

"I swear if you hurt him I'll never forgive you. He really cares about you and you're only using him. Don't think I can't see through you." Sakura shuddered and accidentally smeared her lipstick. She rubbed it off and flipped her hair. She stood and walked around the bench to face Sasuke.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because."

"Jealous?"

"Don't screw with me Sakura, I mean it. If you're trying to get at me go ahead and do it but don't involve him. He- he's too fragile for that. He...doesn't need that kind of abuse...he's too good of a-"

"Damnit! There you go again! It's always Naruto! Why don't you ever notice anyone else?! You never see past him!!! Do you know how hard it was for me to get you to even look at me!? What am I, AIR!?!" She flung her purse behind her and grabbed Sasuke's waste.

"I've been with Naruto for a month and still all you notice is him, HIM! HIM! HIM!

"Sakura...I'm sorry but he-"

"STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! WHY WON'T YOU ACKNOWLEDGE ME?! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HIM!?!

"Sakura pull yourself together."

"NO! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I'LL CONFESS I WAS ONLY WITH NARUTO TO GET TO YOU!!! BUT I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's face and seized his lips with her own.

* * *

"She's going to be so pleased with me! Red roses and baby's breath, I'm all about the love. Heh, heh a little pricey but no biggy, she's worth it." Naruto paid the cashier and glided through the doors, he felt like he was floating on air ever since he was with Sakura. She'd really turned him around.

"Now where did I tell her to stay?" Naruto scanned the park and remembered he'd told her to sit on the bench. His eyes were getting tired and he could just see the light from the lantern he jogged to it and tried to be stealthy until he heard someone yelling. Then he saw Sakura and...some one else...

"NO! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I'LL CONFESS I WAS ONLY WITH NARUTO TO GET TO YOU!!! BUT I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief. Did he hear that right? What was Sakura saying?

"I LOVE YOU!" And that's when he saw it Sakura grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He clutched the flowers tighter until he felt a drop of blood drip from his fingers. He looked down to see a thorn poking out of the plastic from one of the roses. No, this wasn't a dream.

"No, no...no..." He watched as Sasuke grabbed Sakura and shoved her away.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO NARUTO! HE CARES SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! STOP IT! "

"I can't! I love you Sasuke! It's always been you! I've tried with Naruto I really have but it just not good enough! I've got to have you!"

"I'm sorry Sakura but my heart belongs to someone else! I can't love you! Now please stop this!"

"No! I won't hear it! I don't believe you!" She broke away from his hold and wrapped her arms around him again. Naruto stood there shocked and dismayed. He felt the flowers slip from his hand. They fell to the ground with a loud crackle. Sasuke pushed Sakura away again and looked to the source of the sound. Sakura did the same.

"Naruto..." They whispered in unison.

"No, Naruto this isn't what it looks like, Sakura she-"

"Stop, no need to explain Sasuke...I'm never gonna be good enough for you am I Sakura? It's got to be Sasuke right?" He laughed Sasuke winced it was cold and distant.

"It's totally cool, I mean it wasn't anything s-s-serious..." Sakura gasped as she saw the tears splatter over the dirt.

"I-I'm s-sorry that I'm not as g-good as Sasuke...It, it was fun while it lasted ha?"

"Naruto I..." Sakura walked towards Naruto, she reached forward to touch him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shook and jumped back.

"I'm sorry Sakura...I didn't mean to yell...I, I have to go..." Naruto shivered and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's heart broke when their eyes met. Naruto was bruised and beaten. Not physically but on the inside. Those eyes were open doors to his heart and it was so obvious that he was completely crushed.

"Naruto, please don't go." Sasuke walked past Sakura once again entirely disregarding her existence. He was only a couple feet away when Naruto turned and began running away.

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NARUTO WAIT!" Sasuke ran after him. Sakura watched as they dissolved into the black night. She saw the flowers on the ground and knelt down to pic them up. The petals were already bruised and dirty.

"They need water..." A droplet fell onto the petals and then another and another. Sakura began sobbing and cradled the flowers in her arms.

"I'm so sorry I've hurt you...I'm so sorry! She collapsed into the dirt soaking the flowers with her tears.

* * *

This chapter makes me want to cry...I'm so sorry Naruto... please forgive me!!!! And Kit, you were right. Sakura did have something up her sleeve. She was only with Naruto to make Sasuke jealous. But it wasn't like that from the very beginning. She really did have a crush on Naruto but she still couldn't get over Sasuke. She tried really, really hard with Naruto but he still wasn't good enough. So she's gonna suffer for it!!! BUWHAAHAHAHAHAHAH

Er...sorry about that. I'm evil lol! Sorry all you Sakura fans but I really, really, really, really, REALLY don't like her. But...this will all be resolved. I hope you all liked it and I know I packed a lot into this chapter but I really wanted to get through it. Well thank you all and believe me all your comments really make me happy and I feel so honored to have all ur guys' support!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! :Cries:

Sasuke: "Sappy bitch, hahahaha"

Spoon Ninja: "STFU! I can erase all ur sex scenes you bastage."

Sasuke: "What the hell is bastage?"

Spoon Ninja: "DO NOT MOCK MY LANGUAGE SKILLS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" (Runs away sobbing)

Naruto: "Greeeaaaat now who's gonna write out freekin' story..."

Sasuke: "Naruto we really don't need an author to say what we're going to do next."

Naruto: "No we don't...BUWAHA...BUWHAHHAAHA...BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh, Izumi...no they don't have a relationship yet...they're just..."Friends with benefits" ya know? Sasuke is head over heels inlove with him LOL but Naruto still has that little complex thing going on. Ya know the whole nobody loves me no one ever can. And after this Sakura thing...it might take a while for him to be normal again. Well that's all for now.

BI BI

Spoon Ninja


	9. Denial

Heeeello, the last chapter was very distressing no? You were all so sad for our poor little Naruto....((huggles)) Anyway i will let you read but first i have to do this stupid disclaimer thing. Aren't we getting tierd of this? SERIOUSLY!

"GOSSSSH YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" LOL Napoleon Dynamite. Everyone GO SEE IT!!! IT'S AMAIZING! I was laughing so hard my tummy hurt hahaha. Anyway!!!

Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Naruto-kun and the rest of those beautiful people but kudo's to Masashi Kishimoto for he is the true author and artest of Naruto...and i bow to his amaizing glory...aaaaah...good man, good man...IF I HAD ONLY THOUGHT OF IT FIRST OOOOO THE YAOI!!! LOL ok that's enough!

READ ON! AND GO SEE NAPOLEON DYNAMITE!

* * *

Chapter 9: Denial

"Naruto?!" Sasuke called for Naruto but received no answer. He was starting to worry, he knew that Naruto would take this to heart, how could he not? Sasuke knew was all his fault. He knew Sakura was up to something and didn't have enough sense to warn Naruto. But Naruto wouldn't have believed him anyway, he liked Sakura so much...it would seem like bitter jealousy if he told Naruto. It had started out that way but...now it was just to protect him. Oh well, that plan went down the drain. Sasuke was only hoping that Naruto didn't go too far with her.

"_Oh gawd, what if he slept with her?"_

Sasuke's stomach lurched. "No, no possible way. Naruto wouldn't do that." Sasuke paused, he'd completely lost track of the boy and he was already near his house. Maybe Naruto had gone there.

"Why would he go to my house?" Sasuke didn't care, he ran up to his door and jiggled it.

"It's still locked. Damn it where is he?" then he heard a whistle of wind. He looked to the right and spotted an open window.

"He is here..." Sasuke jumped through the window and scanned the room. It was pitch black, he tried to feel for the light switch but couldn't find it.

"Naruto?" he peered into the black room and shivered. This place didn't feel like a home at all. It was cold and eerie. He saw a light switch on upstairs and ran towards it. Anything to get him out of this darkness. He looked down the hall and saw light creeping out of the bottom of his bedroom door. It was either Naruto or some kind of crazy burglar. Either way he thought he'd make a dramatic entrance. He slowly crept towards the door and grasped the door knob twisting it slowly and then shoving it open.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke saw Naruto in the corner of his room with his knees up to his chin.

"What are you doing in here?" Naruto hid his face from Sasuke and tried to silence his crying.

"I-I ((hiccup)) I'm ok Sas-Sasuke." He looked up at Sasuke with red eyes, tears pouring down his face.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, this is all my fault." Sasuke got on the ground and crawled over to Naruto. The last thing he wanted to do was approach him wrong, especially when he was this vulnerable.

"N-no Sasuke don't, please don't blame yourself. How could you have known? I, I was just being stupid...thinking that Sakura could actually like me. I'm not you...I'm never gonna be good enough for anybody."

"Stop it! That's not true! Who cares if you're not me!? What does that have to do with anything? She's just a stupid girl!"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke..." Naruto was beginning to come to. He moved his legs under him so he was sitting on his knees. He wiped his face with his t-shirt. Sasuke saw the large stains that were already there.

"_He's been crying a lot..."_

Naruto ran his fingers through is hair and coughed. He choked and cleared his throat.

"Gawd, I'm such a wreck. Crying like some little girl." Sasuke tilted his head down, he couldn't look at Naruto. The boy had the right to hate him, Sakura had been comparing Naruto to himself all this time.

"_She probably even imagined that it was me kissing her and not Naruto." _Sasuke shuddered at the thought. This girl was messed up and because of it she'd broken Naruto's heart. He'd never forgive her.

"Sasuke please, stop blaming yourself I'm not angry at you...none of this even has to do with you."

"Yes it does! She was going out with you to get back at me! How can you say that's not my fault! She crushed you! BECAUSE OF ME! Y-YOU TRUSTED HER! AND SHE TORE YOUR HEART IN TWO!" Sasuke slammed his fist into the floor. The pain didn't seem to register. He shook as the tears poured from his eyes. He punched the floor again and again until blood leaked from his palm and knuckles.

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" Sasuke's felt Naruto's hand wrap around his own.

"Don't hurt yourself over my mistake." Naruto brought the boys hand to his face and kissed it. The pain flew away with every kiss.

"I don't blame you at all." Naruto's eyes filled with tears again he fell on Sasuke clinging to him as he sobbed.

"But why? What's wrong with me? A-am I not good enough? What does it take?!" The blonde cried harder. Sasuke picked him up and laid him in the bed. He got in with Naruto and held him close, the smaller boy cried a little while longer and soon fell asleep. He smoothed Naruto's hair and thought to himself. Naruto had to be in denial. Some part of him had to resent Sasuke for living. He knew it...And he couldn't fix it, and that tore him apart until he too fell asleep crying.

* * *

((cries))Another sad chapter...WAH! I'm sorry this one was very very short. I should have just intermingled the two but i felt that it would be better if Sakura had her own dramatic ending. I love the end of Chapter 8. I'm inlove with that chapter actually even though it's a tear jerker i was tearing when i wrote it. LOL well, i will be updating very shortly because this one was alittle teeny tiny one so don't worry!

And again thank you all for your support! All those Sakura haters...aw man you guys rule. All of you're reviews were so colorful hahahaha! Don't worry Kyuubi-kun i will make it MUCH better for Naruto. BUWHAHAHAHAHA And yes Izumi you are loved! LOL i love to respond you guys.

Oh, and another thing. Just for a warning JUST SO EVERYBODY KNOWS and i don't get hit by for this. The next chapters coming up will be very yaoi-ish hahaha. So...if any of you aren't into that which i think all are by your reviews...BUT IF UR NOT! I've already given you a warning and i will post the ratings so WEEEE! There we go.

Alright everybody...i must go...i have Anatomy homework...((Sigh)) I actually like that subject though! Ooh! Ooh! Today in Anatomy we disected RATS!!! O NO "YUKI"!!!! HAHAHA (fruits Basket.) Yet another anime i absolutley adore!

Anyhoo we disected those and mine was pregnant there were teeny babies in there. My lab partner Amanda and i were so proud..we were parents. LOL Of course the rat was already dead alone with the babies...which is quite sad...but it was really awseome to see the organs and stuff. Anyway that's it for my rant. I'm sure you guys are tired of it hahahaha.

UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!! WHICH WILL BE SOON I PROMISE XD!!!

BI BI!!!!!

Spoon Ninja


	10. Just Do It

WEEEEEE CHAPTER TEEEEEEN WEEEEEE! Hahaha anyway ya'll remember when i saif there'd be more yaoi in the future? Well yea, this chapter is just the beggining. Yes there will be some but don't get your hopes up. LOL But i promise there will be much more to come. Har har...pun. Anyhooo i'm going to give this chapter a rating of...R. Ok, have fun ya'll!

Disclaimer: Two words...Masashi Kishimoto. I think that about covers it.

* * *

Chapter 10: Just do it

"Sakura? Sakura wake up..." The pink haired girl shook herself out of her sleep, only to look into the face of another girl.

"Ino? What are you doing in my house?" her tone was soft and shallow, she didn't have any fight left in her. After last night she'd seemed to shut herself down, she'd really hurt someone this time. And it was all for her own selfish purposes.

"We're not in your house..." Ino gave her a crazy look.

"You made it half way...I guess." She stood and pulled Sakura up with her. The green eyed girl looked around confused.

"Why are we in the park?"

"That's what I wanted to know. I found asleep in the dirt." Sakura darted her eyes around the park. She lifted her hand to her face and saw that it was completely covered in orangish dirt. She strained to remember and then all the pieces came together. Her, Sasuke, Naruto. She then realized she was holding something in her left hand. A bouquet of tattered roses.

"Naruto..." Sakura could feel the tears welling in her eyes again.

"I did this..."

"Naruto? Did he leave you here?" Sakura shook her head.

"I thought you two were dating...did you break up?"

"You could say something like that." She felt her feet lead her towards the bench, she sat down and looked over the park. She saw patterns of footprints, she followed them and saw two sets running off towards the right. One set belonged to Naruto and the other to Sasuke. He ran after him in an attempt to soothe Naruto's broken heart. She looked down at her feet. Her pants and sandals were stained with dirt. She recognized her foot prints beginning at the bench and then winding across the back when she'd dropped her purse and also confessed her love for Sasuke. They then circled around to the front of the bench, when she went to pick up the flowers. The form of her body was imprinted in the dirt.  
  
_"I must've collapsed after crying last night. How embarrassing, falling asleep in the park. But I deserve this humiliation as punishment for what I did to Naruto..."_

The tears clouded her vision as she bent forward and held her knees as she cried.

"Sakura what's wrong? Please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me."

"I want to go home Ino...please take me home." Ino nodded and held Sakura by the arm leading her home slowly, Sakura cried the entire way. Ino waved off any spectators and ignored the people that mocked her. Their relationship may have weakened but Sakura was in pain and she needed a friend.

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning physically sick. And every time he threw up Sasuke was there by his side with a towel or a glass of water. He had to confess to Sasuke that he was angry at him and extremely jealous. But it wasn't his fault that he existed. Sasuke felt better when Naruto admitted that he was angry, and he had the right to be.

"Thank you for being here for me." Naruto tried to smile but soon found himself doubling over the toilet again. He thanked God that Sasuke kept his house spotless or else he'd be twice as sick. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and spoke soft words into his ear. Assuring him that he would be fine and everything would turn out alright. Naruto collapsed on the floor and Sasuke rushed to get him a wet towel and cleaned his face.

"I'm so sorry. I know I'm being a burden. I don't know why this is taking such a toll on me but it is..."

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine taking care of you. If I can just be by your side I'm happy." Naruto tried his best to smile but merely shut his eyes.

"Come on, you have to get up so we can rinse your mouth ok?" Naruto bobbed his head and stood shakily carefully brushing his teeth, afraid that he might be sick again. After that Sasuke carried him to the bed.

"How bout I get you some soup or something? You should really eat."

"You're right. I would like-"

"No ramen." Sasuke crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Why not?!" he tried to protest but failed and sank deeper into the pillow.

"Because you don't need that crap on your stomach...for now anyway. I'll go make you some Miso." Naruto watched as Sasuke left the room and relaxed. Sasuke was so good to him. He had to repay him some how.

Naruto got progressively better throughout the day and was able to run around the house. Sasuke still insisted that he stay in bed for another day and Naruto complied. He did feel better when he rested. And the next night they went out to eat. They came back late and Naruto felt he needed a shower.

"I'm gonna take a shower ok Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed at the thought of Naruto using his shower and told him to go ahead.

"I'm glad he's feeling better but I'm not exactly sure if he's alright yet..." He ran his fingers through his hair and began to change into his pajamas. Sasuke pulled out one of his drawers and found his favorite black sweat pants. He removed his shorts and slipped the pants on pulling them tighter around his waist with the string. They were kind of flimsy pants but they were comfortable and practical. He ran back down stairs to get himself and cup of water and hot chocolate for Naruto. He was beginning to take note of everything that Naruto liked and replied to Naruto's every request, he felt like hopeless puppy. He'd do anything to please the one he loved. When he reopened his door he saw Naruto in his towel.

"Ah! Naruto! I'm sorry I should've knocked!" He realized how idiotic that sounded, that he should knock on his own door. Naruto simply watched as Sasuke placed the two cups on his dresser. He turned his back from Naruto as he began to babble senselessly.

"I brought you some hot chocolate, I thought you'd like it. But if you don't want it that's ok I don't care- Nani?! Naruto?!" Sasuke was startled when he felt Naruto's body press against him. He knew Naruto was naked and whipped around to see a very, hot, wet, and naked Naruto.

"I-you...Naruto-you should...uh." Sasuke couldn't seem to get the right words out. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke pushing him onto the bed.

"Naruto what are you- MMM!" The blonde held Sasuke's head and kissed him hard. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and stroked his soft skin. But then Sasuke pushed himself back into reality and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. He was now sitting on Sasuke's lap, he had to keep eye contact with Naruto to make sure his eyes didn't wander.

"Naruto, we shouldn't be doing this...you should get dressed."

"Why shouldn't we be doing this? I know you want this." Naruto hoped Sasuke wanted it, he had to repay him for his kindness someway and he couldn't think of anything else but to offer his body. Besides it's not like vriginity was anything special so why not just give it up?

"But..." Sasuke clenched his teeth and shut his eyes.

"_Does he even understand what he's doing to me? I'm trying SO hard to restrain myself...something just doesn't seem right!"_

"Naruto I don't think-"

"Don't think, just do it." Naruto shoved Sasuke back onto the bed. He could see Sasuke was uncomfortable so he tried his best to relax him. Naruto moved over him and the taller boy cried out in pleasure.

"Stop it!" Sasuke pleaded but Naruto paid no attention and began tugging at Sasuke's pants. He was able to pull them down a couple inches. Naruto was surprised when he realized that Sasuke wasn't wearing any underwear. Naruto stared between Sasuke's legs at the black frabric that was protruding upward. He was so hard.

"_I guess I hit the mark." _

Naruto fiddled with the string but Sasuke snatched Naruto's hands away.

"Yamero! Why are you doing this?" His face was flushed and sweat formed on his brow. Naruto became confused.

"_Why isn't he just giving in? This is what he wants isn't it?"_

"I, I just want to repay you for your, well I want to make it up to you. Repay you for your kindness." Sasuke frowned and growled. He was furious with Naruto. He pushed him off his lap and forced him to stand.

"SO YOU THINK THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO HOLD BACK?! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS AND YET YOU CONTINUE TO TORTURE ME?!" Naruto crumbled to the ground at Sasuke's feet. But Sasuke clutched one of Naruto's wrists in his hand to keep the boy from running away.

"I don't understand! I thought this was what you wanted!" Sasuke threw his hands up in the air and exploded tossing Naruto's hand away as well.

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE NOTHING MORE TO ME THEN AN EASY FUCK YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ME VERY WELL!!! AND WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT YOU'D HAVE TO REPAY ME?!?! I WAS TAKING CARE OF YOU BECAUSE IT WAS SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPAY ME! YOU DON'T OWE ME ANYTHING!!! DAMNIT I CAN'T STAND THIS!" Naruto cowered beneath him. He was too afraid to move. Sasuke sighed angrily and stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him pressing himself against it. Naruto remained glued to the ground until he heard the shower running. He quickly grabbed some shorts from the drawer slipped them on and leaped into bed. Burying himself in the covers.

"_Sasuke hates me!"_ He covered his head and began sobbing. _"Damn it, damn it, damn it. I'm a total fucktard."_ He choked and continued sobbing.

"_I've really messed up this time! And all I can do is cry like a damn baby! But Sasuke really hates me now! What do I do!? What do I do?!?"_

Sasuke pushed his arms against the wall and stood in the cold shower. He definitely needed it. He slowly slipped to the floor and sat still for a couple minutes making sure his manhood stayed down with the rest of him.

"Why the hell is he doing this to me? He has no idea what effect he has on me." Sasuke shivered from the icy water and quickly turned it off. He toweled off and slipped his pants back on. He stood staring at the bathroom door for a couple minutes. This was a battle between him and the door knob.

-To open, or not to open?

"_Oh this is ridiculous, I can't hide forever..."_ He twisted the knob and stepped out into his room. He could hear Naruto crying.

"_Shit I made him cry...again" _Sasuke mentally slapped himself in the face. The last thing he meant to do was make the Dobi cry...But he had been a bit harsh...

"_Damn it."_

Sasuke saw the ball of covers freeze and silence. Sasuke sighed and walked to the bed carefully lifting up the covers and scooted in. Naruto shifted to the opposite corner of the bed but Sasuke caught his waist and dragged the shuddering blonde to his side.

"Calm down, I'm not angry..."

"Y-yes you are! But it's ok I totally fucked up I'm so sorry! I thought that-"

"Well you thought wrong. I'm never going to force you to do something you don't want to do." Naruto turned over and faced Sasuke. He ran his finger in circles around the ebony haired boy's chest.

"You won't force me to do anything I don't want to do?" Naruto raised his head for Sasuke's approval.

"Correct. I'd never force you, I lo-Er! I just wouldn't do that to you."

"_Holy shit! I almost confessed! I've got to watch myself..."_

"But, what if it was something I did want to do?" Sasuke stopped and looked down at Naruto.

"What are you saying?"

* * *

HO HOOOO!!! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ARE INSINUATING NARUTO?!?!?!? AAAAAAHAAAHAAAAA!!! I KNOW I KNOW!!! BUT YOU DON'T! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well that's it for this one. Remember now that i gave you two chapters i get a break. LOL i know i left it at like a kind of cliff hanger but...what can i say? I'M EEEEEEVIL! MUAHAHAHA!

bi bi for now

Spoon Ninja


	11. Please?

Niiiiice chapter 11! Wow! I'm so HAPPY! XD And you guys have been waiting so patiently. Even though it's only been three days! LOL, you guys just can't wait can you? MUHAHAHAHA Well I have much planned for this chapter yes, yes! And for safety purposes I'm going to rate this chapter NC-17…it may be a bit much BUT! There is a form of sex in this chapter and I don'tt tot to get in trouble with so humor me. ¬¬ Anyhoo have fun every one!

Disclaimer: ONE DAY I WILL OWN THIS COMIC/ANIME AND I WILL DO GREAT THINGS BUWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! But for now…they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto ((sigh)) the mans' a genius.

REMEMBER THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17 I HAVE WARNED YOU!!!!!! SO IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THAT LEAVE NOW!!!! Cuz this is hot and unedited!  
Chapter 11: Please?

"So…What's happened to you Sakura?" Ino watched as Sakura pinned her hair up and walked to the shower. 

"Just gimmie a minute ok? I need to calm down for a sec." She slammed the door and climbed into the shower. She rested against the wall slowly sliding to the ground. The dirt began to wash away as she sat there, numb.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain all this to Ino? Why does she care anyway? It none of her business, she was just a busybody."

"Oh! Hello Ino! How are you doing?" Sakura sighed.

"Mother…"

"I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been?" Sakura pressed her ear against the wall and listened.

"This outa be good."

"School has been hectic and training has demanded so much of our time lately. Neither of us has had really anytime to socialize. And to be honest, our relationship kind of…went downhill." Sakura held her breath. She had always told her mother that they just didn't have time to hang out. Or they were as ovs over at Ino's while instead she'd be stalking Sasuke. 

"Oh…Sakura never told me that. You two were such good friends. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's alright, sadly enough it was over some st lit little fight. But, I think that's over with now. I think we can start to be friends again."

"I know, Sakura told me after the tournament, everything seemed to change."

"Yea, it did…for the best I hope."

"Well good for you, I'll leave you two alone then. You spent the night right? I never heard you two come in." Sakura stiffened

"Don't tell her…don't tell her!" Sakura clawed at the wall hoping Ino wouldn't blow it.

"Yea, we came in pretty late last night. I'm so sorry it was my fault. We went to see a movie and everything, she said she had a curfew but I wanted to stay out later, forgive me."

"No, don't worry about it, as long as you had fun, well ok I'll get out of your way. Seeya later Ino. Sakura! Don't keep Ino waiting too lo

"Right mom! Be out in a second!"

"Whoa…she totally took the wrap for me. I guess she has chd, Id, I owe it to to eto explained what happened. 

Ino squirmed as she waitor Sor Sakura being in her house again was kind of awkward. She jumped as she heard the creek of the door opening. Sakura stepped out and closed the door behind her. 

"Thanks, for making that up. She would've freaked out if she'd known I was out all night, sleeping like some kind of derelict in the middle of the street."

"No problem. But, what were you doing out all night? I found you asleep in thet, at, along with almost half of the village."

"Wow, I must be the talk of the town. But I deserve it. I'm guessing you wanna know what happened?"

"Well duh." Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed.

"You must already know that Naruto and I were dating for about a month right?" Ino nodded. They made a cute couple. But what surprised her most was that she had completely gotten over Sasuke.

"Well, you see I did my best to get over Sasuke, and I thought Naruto would make me happy. But the more I was with Naruto the more I thought about Sasuke. The more I wished I was with Sasuke. All that time I was comparing Naruto to Sasuke. And then…" Sakura paused and covered her face with her hands.

"Last night I told Sasuke that I loved. I . I even kissed him." Ino gasped and braced her self on the chair.

"You, you told Sasuke you- You kissed him too?! Oh my gawd! But wait, what about Naruto? Weren't you two?"

"Yes, he'd gone to buy me some flowers when Sasuke showed up. He told me to stop this game with him and break it off with Naruto. But Naruto heard everything I said to Sasuke. That I was only with Naruto to get back at him, and that I didn't really love him. And then I kissed Sasuke and Naruto saw. He dropped the flowers and ran, Sasuke ran after him and I collapsed from crying so hard. That's basically what happened."

"So those were Naruto's flowers?" Ino pointed to the flowers on the ground. Sakura walked around the bed to pick them up and cradled them in her arms.

"Yes."

"Did Sasuke say he loved you back?" Sakura closed her eyes and shivered.

"He told me his heart belonged to someone else…he told me he could never love me. Never…" Sakura's lips lingered on that last word and she began to cry again.

"That must be good news for you though. You still have a chance." Ino blinked and replayed Sakura's remark in her head.

"Sakura I." Ino fiddled with her fingers.

"I'll be honest with you…I don't really have any feelings for Sasuke anymore. I think I lost those a long time ago. Besides…there's someone else…" Ino blushed lightly and smiled at the thought of Shikamaru.

"Oh, talk about relief. Oh I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way…"

"No, it's alright. I could care less about Sasuke now. Shikamaru captivates most of my thoughts anyhow." She twitched when she spoke his name. They'd been together for a couple months or so now but she still felt childish and nervous.

"Oooh…Shikamaru…You make a good match now that I think of it. You two always had something going on."

"Yea, but we were both too stubborn to make a move. Choji noticed out predicament and pointed it out one day. Saying that we were too stupid to realize how in love we both were and that we should be together. Finally some wise words out of that pig's mouth. Usually all that comes out of his mouth are left over food particles." Ino jumped at the sound of Sakura's laughter.

"Oh man, hahaha. Oh, I'm sorry…that really got me. It's so true though." Sakura groaned slightly from the pain that suddenly stabbed in her head. The laughing had reminded her of the migraine she had. She flopped back onto the bed softly but the pain didn't subside.

"I'm so fucked up…."

"Hey now Sakura, it's not that bad. Well, maybe it is but you did it because you were so in love with this guy. You couldn't help it right? But now that you know you can move on, right?" Ino tilted her head, waiting patiently for Sakura's response.

"I don't know Ino. I think I always knew that he didn't love me but I just couldn't get it in my head. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't face it."

"Yea."

"n't n't even know what to do anymore. I can't face either of them."

"No, that's not true. It'll be hard but you know you have to resolve this. It's your responsibility, you have to apologize to Naruto."

"Aw, shit I know." Sakura slapped her forehead but instantly regretted it because it only added to the stabbing pain in her head.

"You need some aspirin?"

"Fuck yea." Ino laughed and Sakura's bluntness and ran to the bathroom. She'd realized that Sakura really had changed. She said what she thought and did what she wanted. She didn't holr emr emotions in anymore it was definitely and good change.

"Here." Ino handed Sakura the medicine along with water and sat down on the bed next to the pink haired girl.

"Here hair is getting longer. I wonder if she'll cut it again."

"I need to cut my hair." Ino snorted and twirled her finger in Sakura's hair.

"I was just thinking that."

"Yup, there's no one I need to impress anymore so…screw it, I always liked it short anyway. Aw, damn this headache! Ugh, wanna take a nap?"

"Sure, I need it." They both collapsed onto the huge pile of pillows and sighed. 

"After this whole ordeal, I'll be out for the rest of the day." Little did the girls know they had both thought the same exact thing.

"What are you saying Naruto?" Sasuke fidgeted as Naruto rolled on top of him. He felt the blondes groin twitch and saw his shorts become tighter.

"Holy shit, is he getting hard?!" Sasuke's eyes became wide as they fixated on that spot.

"You know what I mean Sasuke. If I wanted to do this we would. And…I want to."

"Want to…what??" Naruto covered Sasuke's lips with his own softly and pushed their hips together as he grinded on top of the older boy, clearly ignoring Sasuke's act.

"Aaah! Naruto!" Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke erection press against his own. He didn't wait for another response before ripping the black pants off the Uchiha. Sasuke whimpered from the lack of dominance, but he wasn't about to tell Naruto to stop. Naruto's eyes took in Sasuke hungrily.

"You're beautiful…" Sasuke blushed he wasn't used to this sort of attention and he'd never had anyone stare at him like this before. He felt himself tremble as he tried his best to relax. All the while reminding himself that this moment was real. Naruto slowly ran his hands over Sasuke's masculine body. It had changed so much over the last four years of their relationship. This body was a definitely a man's and this beautiful seventeen year old would soon be his. His hands ravaged the Uchiha's body he felt everything he could get his hands on. Sasuke cried out at every touch.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke could only breathe and speak the other boy's name. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Naruto leaned forward and licked all along Sasuke's neck and bit at his collar bone. Then he slowly moved his way down to Sasuke's chest. He carefully bit at his nipples then sucked softly and smirked at Sasuke's response. 

At first Sasuke wasn't sure how he should react. He jumped then bit his lip trying to hide his moan but bit too hard and yelped anyway. Naruto moved onto the other nipple leaving hot trails of saliva across Sasuke's chest. He stopped for a moment and wrapped his arms around Sasuke lifting him up off the bed and holding him tightly.

"What, what's wrong?" Sasuke raised his head confused at the change in Naruto's actions.

"I just want to hold you. Is that ok?"

"Y-yea." Naruto rested Sasuke back onto the bed tenderly and dared to venture farther down the older boys' body. Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Naruto dipped his tongue into his belly button. Sasuke sucked in air quickly and closed his eyes as Naruto licked even lower. He sucked all around Sasuke's thighs and extremely close to his cock. Naruto watched Sasuke's erection stiffen even more. He blew at it curiously and observed the older boy's reaction. Sasuke shook and moaned as his cock began to throb.

"Please…" Sasuke was so dazed he really couldn't remember if he had said anything but he wanted Naruto to touch him. He wanted Naruto to touch him there.

"Please what?" Sasuke opened his eyes slightly confused at the question. Naruto was amazed at Sasuke's face. His eyes were completely glazed over and heavily lidded. Everything he did really affected the Uchiha.

"What do you want me to do Sasuke?"

"Touch me there…please Naruto…I need it."

"Oh, you need it huh?" Naruto teased Sasuke poking his tongue out and grazing the tip of it lightly.

"Unh! Please Naruto! Don't toy with me!" The blonde giggled and gave into Sasuke.

"Well since he asked so nicely." Naruto rolled his thumb around Sasuke's tip. Sasuke gasped and threw his head back. Then Naruto ran his index finger down the shaft, he was so big. He wanted that huge thing to be inside of him but then banished the thought from his mind, Sex required love…and that was something Naruto could never receive. Sasuke shivered violently moaning even louder.

He tried to watch everything Naruto did. His heart pou as as he saw the younger boy open his mouth and close it over his own penis. He shut his eyes tightly and arched.

"Oh gawd Naruto!" The blonde rolled his tongue in circles around the tip and dipped it into the opening. Slowly taking the entire length into his mouth. He winced as he felt the tip of Sasuke's penis stroke the back of his throat. But the more it touched, the more he got used to it and enjoyed it. And he began to suck hard against the Uchiha.

"Unh! Ah!" Sasuke writhed under Naruto and worked his fingers into the blonde's feathery hair. He couldn't help but push himself further into Naruto and scream for him to continue.

"P-please don't stop! I-I'm gonna come Naruto!"

"Mmhmm…" Sasuke arched once more and ripping at the sheets as he screamed smaller boy's name giving into the waves of pleasure crushing onto his body. Naruto relaxed as he felt the fluids rush into his mouth, he enjoyed the feeling of it flowing down his throat as he swallowed every drop. Sasuke lay still for a moment and shivered as Naruto removed his mouth and rested on top of him.

"Daijoubu?" Sasuke didn't respond and panted for a moment longer until opening his eyes to meet Naruto's.

"Hai..." He patted Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"So, I did good?" Sasuke saw Naruto's lips curl into a smile and waited for Sasuke's response. 

"Aw fuck, are you serious!? I've never felt that good in my entire life. You did…I was, and you were…I can't even explain it."

"I'm happy I made you feel good." Naruto rested his head on Sasuke and yawned. He grazed his tongue over his lips still enjoying the salty taste of Sasuke on his mouth. Sasuke pulled the sheets over them and felt his eyes roll back into his head as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Gawd Naruto, I love you."

-----------

HO HOOOO!!! YAOI, YAOI, YAOI!!! SO HOOOOT! I was freaking out when I wrote this. It's my first time ya'll Hahahahaha! SO didja enjoy it? Hmmmmm? I'm sure you did. And I'm not done yet! BUWHAHAAHAHAHAH


	12. The Next Level

I was so stoked when I realized that the title of my chapter is the same title as Naruto volume 4! WOOOOOOO HOW COOL IS THAT?! LOL I have the books and I never even realized that. Any hoo this chapter has hot boy on boy action! So have fun! Of course I had to edit a teeny bit on but don't worry! You can see the unedited so this chapter is rated…NC-17 ish or R? whatever just a warning. Ok there ya go! Have fun!! WEEEEE!

Disclaimer: ((sigh)) I wish I owned it….

Chapter 12: The Next Level

Sasuke woke up that morning alone. He felt around the bed searching for Naruto but to no avail. Then he had to open his eyes. Which was a challenge, they seemed to be glued shut. He rolled over and felt stiff. He hugged the pillow next to him inhaling Naruto's scent. 

"Mmmm…" He then remembered the previous night.

"Holy shit!" He remembered Naruto…ripping his pants off. Putting his mouth over his…Sasuke lifted the covers to find that his penis clearly rememd itd its encounter with Naruto's mouth as it was once again hard as a rock. He fidgeted as he felt some cum on his stomach. He'd forgotten to clean up, he'd completely blacked out after he came.

"Gawd, that was fucking amaizing." His hand wandered under the pillow and he was surprised to find a note. He pulled it out and read.

Hey Sasuke,  
Sorry I had to leave so early…I have patrol duty this morning. Stupid Kakashi actually put me on patrol..IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! But don't worry you've got the day off so just relax. After patrol I'm going to head over to my place. Feel free to come over later, er…when you find the time. But if you don't want to that's cool too I don't care. Well, I gotta go

See you later…

p.s. I really enjoyed myself last night and I know you did too, maybe we can do that again tonight? Seeya.

"Damn, I'll definitely be coming over." Sasuke set the note on the night stand and stretched his arms. He kept thinking of Naruto and how good he was…he felt his penis twitch. He lifted the covers and grinned.

"Hello there. Well, might as well finish the job…"

Naruto strolled through the village. The day was pretty calm. No crimes, well except for a few dumb kids trying to steal candy from the drug store. And who else could those kids be but Konohomaru and his gang. Naruto explained to them that stealing meant you took something with out paying.

"Stupid little punks paid and ran off with the candy." Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud. He was distracted when he thought he heard Sakura's voice. He found his feet leading him closer to her.

"I'm must be gong insane. Why am I trying to see her again…?" He dodged behind a tree and peeked around it. It was in fact Sakura…and Ino.

"Weren't they enemies?" He heard them talking but he couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. He carefully jumped up into the tree next to them and listened.

"Is that really how you feel about Naruto?" Ino said something after that but he couldn't make it out.

"Well yea, how could anyone love a monster?! I mean seriously…" Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Even after everything she's done to me, she has the fucking nerve to call ME a monster?! UGH!" Naruto leaped to another tree and ran angrily through the streets. He'd been trying so hard to suppress his feelings for Sakura and now after hearing that, it all flooded back to him. This time he ignored all the hateful stares from the people of Konoha, he really could've cared less. Right now he needed to see Sasuke. He needed to tell him…he needed to do something to make these feelings go away.

"Sakura, I don't think Naruto would think that of you…I mean a monster? That's a little harsh don't you think? And that had nothing to do with who could love you or not." Ino's concern was touching to Sakura but nothing could keep the guilt out of her mind.

"It's true I am a monster Ino. Look what I did to Naruto! And I bet it'll be all over Konoha in no time. And then everyone will know what I did to him. No one will want to be with me ever again."

"Well I'm with you…I know it sounds cheesy as hell but you still got me. And as horrible as it seems, even if it did get all over the city I'm sure they'd turn it around and blame Naruto…" Sakura winced and felt her stomach curl.

"No, that's horrible I'd never let that happen." Sakura knew it was true though. Everyone hated Naruto, and they didn't even know how wonderful he really was. She was one of those people. She'd hurt him so badly. She wouldn't be able to live with herself any more.

Naruto jumped over the rooftops to shorten the distance and as soon as he got to Sasuke's house he found that he wasn't there.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" But then he remembered that he'd left that note telling him to come over. He raced back to his house and busted down the door.

"Ah! Naruto?! What's the matter with you? Is that how you enter your own house? You could've broken then door!"

"What're you doin'?" Naruto looked down at his table, it was covered with food. He looked back at Sasuke and he could tell he was tired from making the meal.

"Well, you told me to come over and I knew your patrol ended at three so I came over early to make you dinner. Might be a little cold though, it's already four, where were you?"

"Uhm…I was on the other side of town. I…saw Konohomaru and his friends and they asked me…to uh, teach them some…uhm techniques! Yea, so…sorry for being late."

"It's ok…" Sasuke could tell that there was something he wasn't telling him. It took him way too long to think of a response.

"Well go ahead and eat. Tell me if I did ok." Naruto rubbed his eyes and slumped into his chair. He scratched his head and new something was missing.

"Uhm I need-" Sasuke poked a pair of chopsticks in front of Naruto's face and smiled.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks." He smiled back and began serving himself. Sasuke watched Naruto for a bit. The atmosphere seemed…heavy. Everything felt awkward. Maybe it was because of last night.

"No, Naruto wanted to do it, so there was nothing wrong with it. But still, he was acting weird. Something must've happened on his patrol."

"Wow…that was awesome." Naruto leaned back into his chair and belched. Sasuke sighed and started to clean up the table.

"No, no let me do it! You cooked and you should rest, you look totally tired. What'd you do today?"

"Uhm, nothing really pretty much stayed in bed. But I didn't just lie there…" Naruto paused and grinned evilly as he slowly turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Well what could you do in bed that could make you so tierd?" Sasuke blushed as Naruto emphasized the word. He wasn't supposed to say that last part out loud.

"Er, nothing really." The Uchiha whipped around and began picking up the rest of the plates. Naruto laughed and hugged Sasuke from behind and slowly slithered his hands into Sasuke's pants.

"H-hey! Naruto! He tried to turn around but Naruto held him in place.

"Whaaaat? I'm just trying to figure out what you were doing in bed." He grabbed Sasuke's dick and jerked it roughly.

"Ah!" Sasuke jumped and slowly spread himself out over the table and gave into Naruto. The blonde repeated his movements, as Sasuke dug his nails into the wood and moaned.

"Is this what you were doing? Hmmm?"

"Y-yea…" Sasuke clenched his teeth and tensed, he was close to completion.

"Hey, calm down, not just yet…relax. But I'm also curious…what were you thinking about?" Naruto's hand moved faster.

"Mmm! Naruto don't!" The blonde frowned, tightened his grip around Sasuke.

"You say no, but other parts of you say yes…now what were you thinking about?"

"Ha! Ah! You!" Naruto bit at Sasuke's neck and smiled.

"I knew it…" It didn't take much longer for Sasuke to climax. Naruto slipped his hand out of the Uchiha's shorts and licked his fingers clean.

"Yea, I'm good." Naruto boasted while Sasuke grunted and slowly regained his composure.

"I gotta pee." Sasuke braced himself against the wall as he made his way to the bathroom. Naruto saw this and burst out laughing.

"Did it really take that much of a toll on you? HAHAHA!" Naruto pounded on the sink and rolled onto the ground.

"Shut up!" Sasuke didn't like the lack of dominance. Naruto seemed to take the "Seme" position. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't enjoy it, it was amazing but…now it was his turn.

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen but he didn't see Naruto. He heard the television and walked up to Naruto's room. He opened the door and saw the blonde lying on the bed leaning his head on his left hand while flipping channels on the TV.

"I guess now's as good a time as any other…" Sasuke walked over to Naruto'de ode of the bed and snatched the controller out of his hand.

"Hey! What the hell was that for mmf!" He tried to protest but he was cut off by Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke sat over Naruto pushing him further into the bed but Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"I don't feel like it right now." That only fed to Sasuke's dominance complex.

"Well, I do."

"Oh, no I didn't mean to be rude…I love kissing you but…something happened today and I didn't tell you right away, it keeps nagging at me…"

"I knew something was wrong. What happened?" Sasuke rolled over to Naruto's side and waited to hear the story.

"Well I had just shooed Konohomaru away and then I heard Sakura's voice…" Sasuke scowled.

"So? Why didn't you just ignore it?" the jealousy in his voice was embarrassingly obvious.

"I tried but, I just found myself following her voice. I saw her and Ino sitting together talking and then she called me a monster and that it wasn't possible for anyone to love me. I didn't hear anything after that, I was too angry and I ran away."

"It sounds like her but…maybe you misunderstood her."

"No…it's true though I am a monster…no one could ever love me." Naruto began shaking and covered his face. He was ashamed to shed his tears in front of Sasuke again.

"Naruto stop it. That's not true. You're not a monster and you are loved." Sasuke kissed the blonde softly on the forehead and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thank you…" Naruto blotted out the last part of Sasuke's sentence.

"No one loves me…But that's…ok because as long as I have a friend like Sasuke it doesn't matter. I don't need love. I just need him."

"Hey Uzumaki?"

"Yea?" Naruto smiled. He loved the way Sasuke said his name.

"I've been thinking about things."

"O yea? What about?" Naruto was interested now. What's on Sasuke's mind?

"How bout we take our friendship to the next level?" Naruto laughed and nodded. 

"But what are you implying, you want me to take off my clothes and let you adore this sexy fine body?"

"Yes." Naruto paused for a moment to register that in his mind.

"Well sort of. How bout we just play around a little more…without the clothes…"

"Hmmm…I dunno Sasuke." Naruto stared blankly at the T.V. scratching his chin with his index finger.

"I understand if you don't want to." Suddenly Naruto threw the comforter over Sasuke and balled him up. He trapped him in it by quickly by tying a knot at the end.

"BUWAHAHAHA! ANOTHER WIN FOR UZUMAKI!" He threw his hands into the air showing his victory to the thousands of invisible adoring fans.

"What the hell!!! NARUTO!! LET ME OUT!!!" Sasuke kicked wildly into the blanket. And a few minutes later he was able to undo the knot. He was angry because of how long it took to get out and he could barely breathe in there. He flipped the blanket over his head and gawked. Naruto was sitting on the bed completely naked. He sat there casually, not even blushing. With one leg bent up supporting his arm and the other lazily stretched out, which completely exposed his…lower…areas….

"Uhm, Sasuke your nose."

"What?" He touched his nose and felt something warm. He looked down at his fingers and saw a stream of blood.

"O shit!" He sniffed violently and shook his head.

"I've…never gotten one of those before…I mean…in situations like this…"

"Hahaha! You're cute…Aren't you gonna take your clothes off too?"

"I uh…urm…hoo boy…" Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Naruto's body. He didn't really think he'd take his clothes off. He was just…horny. But now that he'd really done it he didn't exactly know how to respond.

"Jeez, are you scared? Here…I'll do it." Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt over his head and carefully unzipped his pants. He was afraid that if he made the wrong move Sasuke would want to back out, and that would be bad. Because Naruto really needed a release.

Sasuke looked down at his own body confused.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto smirked and brought his hands up to his face and wiggled his fingers.

"Wooooo! Crazy Kyuubi powers! Wooooo! That and I'm really horny hahaha." 

"Well that's obvious." Sasuke pointed to Naruto's hard on. He poked at it playfully. Naruto gasped and pushed Sasuke's hand away.

"Oooooh, now who's scared Dobi? You shouldn't be. I won't hurt you…besides you're small so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Sasuke pointed Naruto's penis and laughed.

"Chiisai, chiisai!" He was lying of course. Naruto was big.

"Not as big as me though hehe."

"URGH! I'M NOT SMALL!" Naruto leapt on top of Sasuke's lap and pinned him to the bed. He'd temporarily forgotten about being naked until he felt himself rub against Sasuke stomach.

"Ho! Whoa! Sorry! HEY!" Naruto felt a poke at his butt and jerked forward. 

"No, don't move away…" Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto's thighs and pushed the blonde back down on top of his lap so he was sitting over him. Every move Naruto made drove Sasuke crazy.

"Kiss me Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto pushed himself harder onto Sasuke's stomach. The friction was amazing. Soon they found themselves lost in each other as they moved together faster and faster.

"Ah!" Neither Sasuke nor Naruto could tell who cried out. They were too lost in ecstasy to care. Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and sat between his legs and they began to kiss again. Naruto's hands roamed over Sasuke's body. He felt the muscles in his arms and shoulders and back. He was so beautiful. Sasuke broke the kiss and stuck his finger into Naruto's mouth. Naruto smiled and sucked on it softly, massaging the finger with his tongue.

"You're kinky Sasuke…" Naruto arched into Sasuke and bit at his neck while winding his fingers into the Uchiha's hair. Sasuke's hand wandered down to Naruto's entrance as he slowly pushed his middle finger inside him.

"Hey! Stop it!" the smaller boy shoved Sasuke back and huffed.

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"You idiot, you can't do that…"

"Why?"

"That's a bad place…you can't put things in there…" Naruto blushed and threw a pillow at Sasuke. The Uchiha laughed at Naruto's naivety and held up his hand.

"Doesn't look gross to me."

"I don't care! It can't feel good!"

"Look, I promise it will. Just relax and let me do it. If you don't like it I'll stop I promise. You know you can trust me."

"How do you know it'll feel good? Have you done it?"

"No…but I just know."

"I dunno…" Naruto's eyes stayed locked on Sasuke's fingers, then widened.

"Come on! I'm the great Sasuke Uchiha! Is there anything I DON'T know!?"

"Psh…" Naruto rolled his eyes and picked up Sasuke's hand. He put two fingers in his mouth and sucked hard. Sasuke gasped and pushed his fingers farther into his hot mouth.

"Alright…I…I trust you. But you'll stop if I don't like it right?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed and leaned back into his pillow slowly opening his legs and resting his hands on his thighs.

"Is this ok?" Sasuke began to feel his nose drip again. He wiped away the blood and flopped down on his stomach.

"Ye-yea that's perfect…" He carefully pushed one finger inside the blonde. Naruto jumped Sasuke could tell he was uncomfortable so he stroked Naruto's penis softly.

"Mmm!"

"You ok?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face. His eyes were shut tight and he was tense.

"It hurts a little." Naruto wiggled trying to get used to the invasion. 

"Just relax…it'll feel better real soon." Sasuke continued to push and pull his finger in and out of Naruto while still stroking his hard penis. It only took a little while until Naruto started to enjoy it.

"Aaah…Sasuke." Naruto balled the sheets up into his fists and arched.

"Does it hurt?" He paused momentarily.

"Don't stop damn it!" Sasuke grinned and pushed in a second then a third. Naruto cried out shoving himself harder over Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke pushed deeper and deeper. And then he hit something, he didn't know what it was, but he had rubbed against a certain spot. Naruto tensed and screamed Sasuke's name. He shook as he came hard into the Uchiha's hand. 

"I'll have to remember where that was so I can use it later." Sasuke crawled over Naruto and pushed the hair away from his face.

"You ok?"

"Mm hm. H-how'd you do that. It felt so good." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned. 

"Pfft, I told you. I'm the great Uchiha Sasuke, I can do anything!" Naruto laughed and smacked Sasuke upside the head. 

"Baka."

"Whoa! Hey! That's your name remember?"

"Of cou…rse…how…..could….how could I….forget?" Naruto started to slur his words as his head sunk back into the pillow.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Naruto yawned again.

"….No, no….just resting my eyes." "YAWN"

"I guess I'm good too ha?" Sasuke didn't get any response in return, just a loud snore.

"I love you…" But Sasuke's confession fell on deaf ears. Naruto was long gone.

"It's ok…I'll tell you one day, when you'll be able to believe me." Sasuke sighed and rolled over next to Naruto pulling the covers over the both of them. He grabbed the snoring blonde bringing the closer together Sasuke sighed and clung to Naruto.

"I promise…one day you'll know…that I love you."

Yeessssss sweet lurve. YEs lurve...IT MEANS LOVE PEOPLE! LOL XD I really enojyed writing this one. For various reasons. Mehehe MUAHAHAHA BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Well sorry it took like 5 days er a week to update but you know i'm always quick about it!

Well i'm tierd and very sick...i had this crazy cold thing going on and then i had a Cross Country Meet so it only made it worse...it was so hard it felt like my legs were gonna split open. Hahahaha SO HARD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TT Any way i'm really feeling shity so the next update might take a week or two even. I'm so sorry guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKYOU!

(the sick) Spoon Ninja


	13. I'm Apologizing

Ok I know this chapter took me a little longer then the rest and I apologize for that, I've been extremely busy, gomen. School is already hectic ugh, it's so annoying and I already got two D's on separate tests. Oye...I'm freaking out, so much for my 4.0 holy shit this is bad....cries.

Well, anyhoo I'm just rambling, SORRY! So yes, here's the 13th chapter. Love ya all!

Disclaimer: You already know...

SO LET'S READ!!! WHEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 13: I'm Apologizing

"Eeeeeew! Sasuke wake uuuuup!" Naruto shook Sasuke with his hand in an attempt to wake him.

"Shut up baka! I'm tired!" But Naruto continued to pester him.

"But I feel all gross and sticky." Sasuke snorted and laughed hard.

"Oh...yea sorry I shoulda cleaned you up ha?" Naruto lifted up the covers and peered down to his belly.

"That's a lot."

"Quit looking at it you weirdo..."

"Well it's just THERE! I mean come on, it's like a train wreck you don't want to look but you have to!" Sasuke laughed again and nuzzled his face into Naruto's hair.

"Fine...you wanna take a shower?"

"Yeeeaaa, it's starting to itch." Naruto prodded at his tummy with his index finger.

"You're so gross Naruto..."

"Shut up you love it." Sasuke sighed and nodded

"That I do..." But Naruto didn't know how much. Sasuke was really starting to get fed up. He had the opportunity to tell him so many times but he just coudn't. He was afraid that Naruto wouldn't feel the same way. But he knew it would take a lot of convincing for Naruto to believe Sasuke was in love with him. And that was horrible, why was it so hard to believe. Then again Sasuke could understand. He was hated all his life and then this recent sabotage would make it even harder to convince him.

After the shower Sasuke convinced Naruto to go out for the day. He whined and told him only if they went to Ichikaru's but Sasuke refused. Naruto begged Sasuke restlessly the whole way into town clinging to Sasuke's shirt as Naruto was dragged along the ground leaving a long orange trail behind him.

"Saaaaasuke! Come OOOOOON!"

"No! Every time we go somewhere it's always that damn ramen shop."

"((Gasp)) HOW DARE YOU SOIL ICHIKARU WITH YOUR FOUL WORDS!!! May you be burned with the fire of a thousand suns! HISSSSSS!" Sasuke snorted and continued to plug his ears.

"I swear if I had a magnifying glass I'd fry you right on the spot!"

"La, la, la! I can't hear you, LA, LA, LA!" Sasuke ran faster ahead of Naruto leaving him in the dust.

"Hey! I know you can hear me you bastard! Come back here!!! SASUKEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Sakura? Ino? You girls in there? It's almost noon!" Sakura's mother tapped on the door waiting for a response from the girls. Sakura sat up in bed and looked to her left. Ino was asleep with a large snot bubble protruding out of nostril. She laughed and popped it. Ino jumped and sat up.

"Wha, what happened?!"

"Nothing yet. We fell asleep last night."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, mom we're in here. Sorry we fell asleep last night!"

"Oh, ok. When you girls come out I'll have some food ready for you."

"K, thanks mom." Ino waited until she heard Sakura's mother's footsteps slowly fade away into the hall.

"Dude, your mom kicks ass man. She's so cool."

"Yea she is." Sakura hopped down from the bed and walked to her window to check on her roses."

"I'm surprised you still keep those. Why do you anyway?"

"I dunno, I just can't get rid of them. I guess I keep it as a constant reminder of what I had...and that I could have been happy but then...I did all this. I'm such a fool." She raised a fist to her head and bonked herself.

"Sakura...it's gonna be ok. You'll resolve this somehow. But I'm also curious how you keep those flowers alive."

"Oh, ha...I've been keeping them alive with chakra. I can't let them die. Look at how beautiful they are...It's kind of tiring after a while but I don't care, I won't let that memory die." Ino thought Sakura was being too hard on herself but she couldn't judge. She didn't know what was going through the girl's mind. It's true that she had done a horrible thing to Naruto but she was grieving so badly. If this was her way of repaying her duty to Naruto Ino would be behind her all the way.

"So...what are you going to do?"

"I have to apologize. It'll be hard though and I'll understand if he doesn't accept it but...This is something I have to do."

"I understand. Anything I can do?" Ino joined Sakura's side and rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. Sakura smiled but shook her head.

"Thank you Ino, but this is something I have to do myself."

"_Exactly what that is I'm not quite sure yet."_

* * *

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?" Naruto slurped his ramen. Sasuke caved and agreed to buy him a bowl as long as he didn't have to eat the stuff himself.

"If Sakura tried to apologize....would you accept it?" Naruto growled.

"Psh, like she would." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and stuffed his mouth full of more ramen angrily.

"But if she did?"

"I dunno Sasuke. I guess it would depend on how sincere it was. But it'd have to be really sincere. Like bowing on the ground er something, why do you care anyway?" Naruto gazed at Sasuke suspiciously ignoring the noodle dangling from his mouth.

"Just curious. It seems odd that she would call you names and gossip about you after what happened. And that she wouldn't come to apologize. Could it be possible that you just misunderstood the conversation?"

"No, I know what I heard. Ino asked Sakura if that's really what she thought about me and she said, 'Yes, how could anyone love a monster'?"

"You're probably right. How could she be so cold hearted?" But something in the back of Sasuke's mind told him that Naruto wasn't getting the whole picture. Naruto did have selective hearing and it was possible he only heard what he wanted to. Whatever it was, something didn't feel right. Even Sakura wouldn't stoop so low as to insult Naruto right after what had happened.

"Aw! That was freekin' awesome...Ramen is a blessing to this world. Without it we would all surely DIE!" Naruto sucked on the end of his chopsticks and belched.

"You're crazy you know that? We'd be better off without it."

"Don't you start that again Sasuke! We've had this conversation before." Naruto's eyes turned into slits as he poked his chopsticks at Sasuke's belly, forcing an 'oof' out of the Uchiha.

"You can't win..." Sasuke rolled his eyes but then threw his hands into the air and bowed his head.

"You're right, the ramen is too much for me. I cannot possibly comprehend all its magical wonders."

"Damn straight. Oh...and can you spot me a couple of bucks?" Naruto shoved his hand in front of Sasuke's face begging for money.

"Again!? No way!" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Sasuke pleeeease?! I'll pay you back I promise! I always do!"

"No you don't, you always ask for more, you still owe me a ton!" But then a thought struck Sasuke's mind.

"Alright, I'll give you the money. But only if you spend the night."

"Well duh, I was going to anyway." Sasuke laughed and handed Naruto the money. After they left they walked down to the lake and sat together watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Sasuke murmured.

"Aw, how cute you're such a softy."

"You make me that way..." Naruto smiled and leaned back into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke welcomed Naruto into his arms and rested his back against the tree while Naruto sat comfortably between the Uchiha's legs. He loved these moments that he shared with Naruto and he'd give anything to be with him forever.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"Would it be alright if I...kissed you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the formalities? Of course it's okay." Naruto sighed and twisted his head around to meet Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes and leaned back to meet Sasuke's warm lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto as he slowly pushed him tongue into the blonde's mouth. Naruto welcomed it with a loud moan but then pulled away.

"Done already?"

"No, this position hurts..." Naruto stood up and pushed Sasuke's legs down flat.

"What are you doing?"

"Hush." Naruto laced his fingers into Sasuke's as he sat over his lap and continued the kiss.

"Kakashi what're you doing?"

"Gah! Iruka why're you here?"

"You look highly suspicious...who are spying on?"

"I'm not spying on Naruto and Sasuke if that's what you're thinking." He shook his head lazily.

"Uh haaa...You know I oughta give you a piece of my mind and-" Kakashi cupped his hand over Iruka's mouth.

"SSSSHHH! You don't want them to know we're here! Besides it's just getting good."

"MMM! MMM!" Iruka shoved Kakashi's hand away and gasped for air. What could they possibly be doing that could interest Kakashi so much? Iruka peeked around the branch to see Naruto resting between Sasuke's legs while Sasuke's arms were wrapped around Naruto. Iruka heard Naruto say something but he couldn't make it out and then he saw the two boys' faces become closer and closer.

"No way...they're not gonna-"

"Urusai!" Iruka watched as Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke leaned his head forward to press his lips against Naruto's.

"Holy shit." Iruka couldn't seem to understand what was going on. It's not that it bothered him, it's just that he never knew that those two felt that way about each other.

"I know, isn't it adorable? Young love is so sweet."

"We shouldn't be spying on them it's not right." Iruka felt a blush flood to his cheeks.

"N-not right..." Kakashi snorted.

"You like it and you know it. Get's you all hot and bothered doesn't it?"

"Shut up! Stop teasing me Kakashi."

"You love it, just like you love me." Kakashi leaned forward and pulled his mask down to kiss Iruka softly.

"Damn you...You think that your kisses can get me to forgive you."

"Forgive me? What'd I do now?"

"You're a pervert, spying on those boys. You know better." Kakashi frowned sadly.

"Well...I can make it up to you..." Kakashi patted Iruka's groin softly.

"Sex isn't going to make me forgive you." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulders and kissed him hard shoving their bodies together as he rolled his tongue into the other man's mouth. Iruka broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Now that's not fair Kakashi..." Iruka paused for a moment and then sighed.

"Okay you can spend the night..."

"SCORE!" Kakashi raised a victorious fist into the air his one eye gleaming with happiness.

"On one condition, you've got to stop spying on those boys." Kakashi thought about it for a moment.

"Hot, sticky sex with you...or spying on teenagers making out...?" Kakashi crossed his legs and stroked his chin as he sat in deep thought.

"I choose you! Alright I won't spy on them anymore." Kakashi crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled widely. He loved Iruka but he just couldn't get enough of those two.

"Alright I'm horny damnit. Let's go, it's time for me to claim my prize!" Kakashi threw Iruka over his shoulder and leaped from tree to tree.

"KAKASHI THIS IS EMBARRESSING! LET ME DOWN!" Iruka pounded on Kakashi's back but it did nothing so he gave in while he was carried home by his lover.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets somberly. She knew what she had to do but it was so much harder then she thought it would be. When Sakura reached Naruto's house she stood staring at the door for what seemed like an eternity. She held her breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again but still no answer.

"Great time not to be home. Just when I've summoned up the courage..." Sakura thought for a moment about where he could be. Then Sasuke popped into her head. He was most likely over there. She ran to Sasuke's house and skidded to a stop at his door. She knocked and waited for a response. She'd stand there all night if she had to.

* * *

Sasuke sat up in bed watching Naruto sleep, he was so adorable. He stroked his back and moved a strand of hair out of his face. Naruto snored and rolled over tossing the sheets off the bed exposing his beautiful, bare body. Naruto's skin glowed in the light of the lamp which made him even more angelic. Sasuke was about to lean down and kiss him when he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised but got up and walked out of his room.

"Woops..." He looked down and realized he was naked. He ran back to his room and threw on a shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans. They had just finished playing around a bit. Of course they hadn't had sex, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't ready for that, and frankly neither was he. He needed Naruto to know that he loved him until they went that far. After getting dressed he ran down stairs and opened the door and stood there shocked.

"Sakura?" Sakura lowered her eyes and bowed to Sasuke.

"Gomen nasai Sasuke...but I was wondering if Naruto was here." Sasuke studied her features. Her face was extremely pale and she looked thinner from the past two weeks. Her hair seemed to have lost its sheen and she didn't have the usual kick in her voice. He could tell she was grieving over the situation between her a Naruto.

"Hai Sakura...he's here, but he's asleep." Sasuke stepped onto the porch and shut the door behind him.

"Oh...well thank you anyway. Please forgive me for waking you." Sakura turned to walk away but Sasuke caught her arm. She slowly turned towards Sasuke keeping her eyes glued to her feet.

"I think we need to talk." She nodded and took a seat on the porch.

"I know what I did was selfish and wrong. And worst of all I hurt someone. And that's not it, I could have jeopardized your friendship."

"You could have."

"I want Naruto to believe me, I want everything to be ok. I want everything to be normal again. But it's not my decision. If I was in his position I'd tell myself to go to hell and be done with it." Sasuke smirked, the real Sakura shined through again.

"Honestly, I don't know how Naruto would react. But I'm still extremely disappointed in you."

"I know I should have known you didn't love me. I mean, it was obvious but I didn't want to pay attention to the signs. I thought that if I could get close to some one you were good friends with, you'd get jealous and want me instead but damn was I mistaken."

"I'm sorry Sakura. Honestly you're a great girl, although my trust in you has been temporarily severed." She shrank down into the chair tears filling in her eyes.

"But...I just don't feel that way about you." Sasuke brought his hands to his face and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Sakura loved him with everything she had but his heart had always belonged to someone else.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Sasuke. There will be other guys, other times. But never will I have more amazing friends then the ones I have now...or had. But I know your heart belongs to someone else. And no amount of jealousy or lust can break that." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She really had grown so much wiser. It seemed as though she needed to go through something like this to slap her back into reality and it worked.

"You're absolutely right. My heart won't change."

"You really love him don't you?" Sasuke jumped at first but then smiled warmly.

"_Am I really that obvious?"_

"With all my heart...I will always love Naruto...even if he doesn't feel the same."

"He does..." Sakura smiled warmly. A part of her always knew that's why she was always jealous. They really were perfect for each other. Naruto was immature and erratic but that was only because of everything he'd gone through. Sooner or later he would realize he would be able to trust Sasuke and know he was truly loved by him.

"Why do you think that?"

"Do you not see it? How happy he is with you, how bright his smile becomes?"

"But that's just because he has a friend."

"No...you think I don't know what goes on in that room of yours? You do more then just hang out." Sakura made quotation marks with her fingers to emphasize the words 'hang out.' Sasuke blushed and looked down.

"Naruto wouldn't just do that if he didn't love you. He may be unsure of himself but...he does love you. And he will believe soon."

"I hope so, but anyway..." Sasuke coughed and changed the subject. This was too emotional for him.

"I'm still very disappointed in you." Sakura pulled her knees to her chest.

"I know, I know. What I did was horrible..."

"No this is something else, Naruto overheard a conversation between you an Ino a couple days ago and it really hurt him." Sakura raised her eyebrows. She couldn't remember saying anything insulting about Naruto. She'd been bagging on herself the whole time. Sakura sat confused and nodded for Sasuke to continue.

"Well he said that he saw you two and that she asked you something about Naruto, what you thought about him or something and you said, 'Yes, how could anyone love a monster?'" Sasuke was about to go on when Sakura stopped him."

"No, no! That's not what I meant. That wasn't even directed towards Naruto. What happened was I was talking to Ino asking her how I should apologize to Naruto. And I was totally depressed because I knew he wouldn't accept my apology and that no one could ever love me after what I had done and Naruto would call me a monster. Then Ino said, Sakura is that really what you think about Naruto, do you really think he would say that? And I said yes, especially after what I'd done. You see? I was talking about myself." Sasuke nodded and finally understood.

"So he just came and left at the wrong time."

"Exactly, but I would never call Naruto a monster, he's the kindest most caring, genuine person I've ever known...he...." Sakura couldn't continue. Small tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face into her knees.

"I just wish Naruto could have heard all that...I wish he knew how sorry I was. I wish we could be friends again...I want him to know that I'm apologizing...I wish he could have heard that."

"I heard it Sakura." Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped from Naruto's voice. He stood in the doorway resting against the wall. His eyes were puffy and red and his nose was runny.

"I heard it all...and I understand...and I forgive you. I want things to go back to normal too, I want things to be the way they were." Sakura sobbed and jumped up to hug Naruto. He opened his arms to welcome her and embraced her tightly. Sasuke watched them and couldn't help but smile. Everything was ok again or at least it would be. Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder and yelled to Sasuke.

"Oye! Sasuke come here! Join us!" Sasuke grinned and joined their embrace. The all pressed they're foreheads together and laughed. Everything was going to be ok.

"UUUHHAAHAAA!!!! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Kakashi shut up! They're having a moment! We should leave them alone!" Iruka pulled at Kakashi's arm trying to move him but the scarecrow would not budge.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!!! I NEED ANOTHER TISSUE! Iruka hold me!!!" Iruka rolled his eyes and grabbed the trembling jounin.

"_Buwhahaha Iruka I have you in the palm of my hand...or vise versa." _Kakashi took Iruka's hand and placed it over his groin.

"Hold me there Iruka..." The younger man snatched his hand away and sent a kunai straight into Kakashi head but it was only a shadow. Iruka spun around and saw the jounin running down the street laughing manically.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Iruka chased after Kakashi wildly throwing hundreds of Kunai at him.

"You always hurt the one you love!" Kakashi screamed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and raced towards Iruka's apartment.

"Naruto, did you hear that, it sounded like Kakashi?" Sasuke could have sworn he'd heard the man's voice.

"Yea I heard Iruka. What about you Sakura?"

"I think that was them...I heard both their voices. What would they be doing here at this time of night? What ever it's Kakashi he's a nut." They laughed out loud again and hugged once more before Sakura left.

"Good night guys! Again I am truly sorry, it will NEVER happen again." Sakura bowed once more and waved goodbye."

"WE LOVE YOU SAKURA!" Both Naruto and Sasuke screamed at the top of their lungs as they watched her disappear into the night. Naruto puffed out some air and yawned rubbing his tired eyes.

"It feels like a huge weight has been lifted..." Sasuke nodded in agreement, but suddenly cold shivers ran down his spine.

"Uhm, N-naruto? How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"When Sakura explained what she said to Ino? Was there something I missed?"

"No, Sakura and I were just talking about other things. How she was wrong and all that." He sighed a breath of relief. Thank goodness Naruto didn't hear Sasuke confess his feelings for him, in due time.

"Yea I figured. Well...wanna go back to bed?"

"Yea...I'm pretty tired."

"Yea...CUZ I TIRED YOU OUT BUWAHAHAHAAH!" Naruto threw his head back laughing hysterically.

"Shut up! You were the one that fell asleep first!" Sasuke trapped Naruto in headlock and tousled his hair.

"Aaaaaah! Sasuke! Let go! It hurts!!!"

"Shut up take it like a man!" Soon after that they went to bed and everything was alright again.

For now...

* * *

Aw, man I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. Such fun stuff. But I am very sad to say that this is the second to last chapter...Yes this story is a most two chapters more and then...The curtain falls and it's done. But I'm already working on another story. It's a one shot Naruto fanfic. Yes, yes another Naruto one. BUWAHAHAH I CAN'T STOP!!! MUAHAHAHA!

I was inspired by ATB aw man, they rock. So keep your eyes open for my new story. It's called "I'm in love with the DJ." Ooooooo! Yes, I'm very excited about it. Although it's lemony. So I'll have to post half of it on and the other part on so yesssss. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 smooches

-Spoon Ninja


	14. I Love You

Chapter 14: I Love You

Naruto awoke that morning feeling extremely energized. He even got up before Sasuke and made breakfast, and for the first time, didn't burn anything. But unlike Naruto Sasuke awoke that morning with a feeling of unease and insecurity. He couldn't hide his feelings from Naruto anymore. He had to let Naruto know how he felt, he'd been waiting far too long and whether Naruto was willing to believe him or not he would tell him that he loved him.  
Sasuke clopped down the stairs, trying to force himself out of his mood. Which instantly diminished when he saw Naruto dancing around the kitchen with his headphones on. Humming playfully while stirring pancake batter, getting it all over Sasuke's clean wood floor. Sasuke smiled and walked behind Naruto. When the blonde turned around he jumped and dropped his mixing bowl but luckily Sasuke was able to catch it just in the nick of time. Naruto snatched his headphones off his ears and threw them aside.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Don't worry about it, I just came down to see you." Sasuke cradled Naruto's chin in his palm and kissed him softly. Naruto purred nuzzling his head into Sasuke's chest.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something…"

"Can it wait…?" Naruto fell to his knees as he slowly untied Sasuke's pants letting them fall to the ground pooling at the Uchiha's feet. He ran his hands all along Sasuke's thighs and ass while doing very creative things with his mouth. 

"I'm sure it can wait…just a little longer…Oh gawd, what is he doing now?"

Sakura glanced down at her watch she sighed and glanced around the park again. Ino was late. Back when they were little she was always late. One thing Sakura couldn't stand but no body was perfect, she knew that for sure. 

"Sakura! Over here!" Ino waved her mars in the air and ran to Sakura drawing her into a Choji sized hug. 

"Ino…can't…breath…" Ino realized Sakura immediately and laughed.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength, or maybe you're just getting outa shape." Sakura pinched Ino's cheeks hard causing Ino to squeal.

"Aw, be quiet…Hey, where's Shikamaru?"

"Oh, he's buying us ice cream."

"Oh, sweet."

"Dude, enough with this shit talk Sakura, how did it go with Naruto?" Sakura sighed in annoyance and rubbed her hands together.

"Now how should I start…first Naruto hit me, then Sasuke slammed the door in my face, and after that they threw rocks at me from his window."

"Oh my gawd! Are you serious?!?!"

"No you idiot, I'm kidding. Everything turned out fine. It was different from how I expected it would turn out though. I ended up speaking with Sasuke first, and then Naruto overheard our conversation…and it all worked out. So we're ok now."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her.

"Yeah it feels like a huge burden has been lifted and everyone's back to normal, except for Sasuke." Ino furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do ya mean?" Ino crossed her arms in confusion. She didn't think it was possible for Sasuke to be "normal" or that he would even have the characteristics to seem like there was something different about him. He was always so cold and distant, it didn't register that he ever had emotions.

"Well, he just seems…happy." Sakura even saying that out loud gave her shivers. "He actually laughs and smiles. He even shouted to me last night. Like he'd lost all his composure or something, very wonderlandish." 

"Whoa…Sasuke, smiling? Laughing? Shouting? Whoa, just whoa."

"I know, well it's nice ya know? Just very different."

"I can imagine, I wonder what kind of thing triggered this change." Sakura smiled to herself.

"It's not exactly a thing, but a person." She giggled again and waved to Shikamaru who was struggling with the ice cream cones.

"Ugh, a little help here guys!" Ino shook her head annoyed but ran over to help Shikamaru taking her cone and his.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Yea well that's what you get for being lazy." He frowned but gave into Ino, and after seeing his dedication she laughed and handed him his cone.

"Oh, you're good." He said as he gave a quick kiss on the lips. Sakura laughed at the two's display of affection, it was adorable but then at the same time, it made her heart sink, she was jealous but still very happy for Ino. It was like a bittersweet feeling, but she would give it time, sooner or later she would find the right man for her. When that day came she would cherish every moment and treasure the relationship, just as she did with her beloved friends.

"Unh…Naruto stop…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke puzzled.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I really need to tell you something…" Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed quickly pulling up Sasuke's pants while standing up to meet The Uchiha's eyes.

"Whaaaaat?" Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and coughed. How could he put this correctly? Or at least in a way Naruto could understand. 

"Well, it's just that…we've been doing things for a while and I feel like…" Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if he understood this at all and of course but sadly the boy had already directed his attention to the refrigerator.

"Damnit Naruto I'm talking to you!"

"Yea, yea I'm hungry. Jeez, do you have any food in here?" Naruto sifted through the boxes of foods, and drinks.

"Eeeew, it's all heathly…How do you survive on this crap."

"Very well…You should try it sometime, that ramen is gonna kill y-" But Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's fist.

"HOLY HELL NARUTO! Why would you punch me?!"

"I told you…never disgrace the name of ramen. Seriously when I become Hokage I'm making it a law for everyone to eat ramen at least once a week. They will soon understand." He cackled into the refrigerator continuing his search for 'real' food.

"You little bastard, you gonna pay for that." Naruto tried to run but Sasuke caught his waist and propped him up on the counter. Naruto squealed and tried to resist but Sasuke was too strong, then the Uchiha attacked his neck.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Hey Sasuke?" 

"Mmm?"

"Can we take this a little farther?" Sasuke looked up.

"How do you mean?" Naruto kissed Sasuke hard and moaned.

"I want you to fuck me." Sasuke's body shivered at the blondes words. He couldn't really remember what he was doing but in the next few minutes Naruto was beneath him, completely naked on his bed blushing violently.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke swirled his head around searching for answers. He saw littered clothes all around him and somehow they were under the covers. He looked down at himself and saw that he was in fact naked, he felt motion over his shoulder and saw that Naruto's right leg was positioned over it while the blonde wiggled beneath him.

"Gawd, what the hell am I doing?" Sasuke rested Naruto's leg back onto the bed and backed away.

"Look, Naruto I want you…badly but I can't do this yet. I just can't." Naruto bent over on the bed and started to lick Sasuke.

"That's not what this guy says…"

"Nhh…Please I can't do this, you don't understand." Naruto ceased and sat up, face to face with Sasuke.

"Well why the hell not? Look Sasuke, if it's about the whole virginity thing, it's really no big deal. It's not like it really matters. We're just fucking, so don't worry about it. This means nothing." Sasuke shook with anger and shoved Naruto against the bed.

"You're wrong! Why do you always say those things about yourself?! Why can't you believe how wonderful a person you are?!"

"Sasuke, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke couldn't believe he'd just confessed his feelings for Naruto the words just jumped out of his mouth. It felt like a huge pressure had been lifted but at the same time a feeling of nausea overcame him. He had no idea how Naruto would react or what he would say. And it was that thought that brought Sasuke back to reality. He saw Naruto beneath him frozen in place as his eyes grew wider and wider, drinking in Sasuke's words.

"I…" But as hard as Naruto tried no words would come out, he squeezed his eyes shut to regain his vision which only caused a tear to fall down his cheek, fortunately left unseen by Sasuke on account of the dark room.

"I have to go." Naruto leapt out of the bed and jumped into his pants while shoving his other possessions into his backpack.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke attempted to jump off the bed to reach Naruto but his feet got became tangled in the sheets and his face was greeted with the painfully hard wood floor his jaw returned the greeting with a loud crack.

"Shit, Wait Naruto!" The Uchiha pushed shoved his hands on the floor forcing his body up with them only to see Naruto stop and look back at Sasuke with remorse as he disappeared from the raven haired boys' window.

"NO!" He ran to the window and would've jumped after Naruto but he was completely naked. He slammed the window down with fiercely only to crush his fingers in the window sill.

"FUCK! GAWD DAMNIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke tore his fingers from the window slamming his body into the opposite wall. He clawed at the sheets and flung them across the room, at the same time he flipping over his mattress crushing the lamp which hit the ground with a loud crash as the dim light disappeared into the darkness. He sank to the floor sighing as he wiped the blood away from his shredded finger tips.

"What've I done….?" He asked the empty room. But he received no answer.

Naruto ran faster then he'd ever ran before, he wanted to look back at Sasuke when he heard the window slam. He wanted to turn back when he heard Sasuke scream but he couldn't. There was no way Sasuke was in his right mind. He couldn't have meant what he said.

"He couldn't have." So Naruto ran to the only person he knew he could talk to.

"Mmmm…Kakashi…." 

"You like that don't you Iruka?"

((BANG BANG))

"HELLO?! IRUKA!! IRUKA SENSEI!!? ARE YOU THERE?! PLEASE I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Naruto banged against the door helplessly calling for Iruka, he knew he was the only person who could help him in his time of need.

"Kakashi that's Naruto!"

"I know, but what would he be here at this time of night? Kakashi looked at the clock on Iruka's bed side table that blinked 1:45 AM.

"I don't know but he needs me, now hurry up and get dressed!" Kakashi sighed and slipped into his pants.

"Just when we were getting somewhere."

"Iruka are you there?!"

"Just a minute Naruto!!! Damnit, where are my pants?!" Kakashi laughed inwardly as he watched Iruka run all over the house searching frantically for his pants. He held his right hand into the air to reveal the stolen article.

"Ooooh, are you talking about these?" Iruka snatched the pants away and rewarded Kakashi with a quick punch to the groin.

"Ah! Ha…you always hurt the ones you love…" Kakashi wheezed.

"Shut up and open the door, Oh! Don't forget your mask!" Another article of clothing that was carelessly thrown at the jounin. He quickly shoved it over his head and opened the door.

"Konbanwa Kakashi sensei…O gawd, do you have to wear that mask all the time? Like even when you're fucking Iruka?" Naruto heard Iruka trip over himself and yelp at his words. He jumped in front Kakashi shoving him back into the room to welcome Naruto into his home. 

"Welcome Naruto…what's wrong is everything ok? And don't say fuck it's a horrible word."

"Iruka I'm seventeen I can say what I want and I don't see what so bad about saying it. It's having sex so what's the big deal?"

"First of all I am your god father and as long as that stands you will abide by my rules and not use that foul language, and second of all you've got it wrong. Fucking as you so blatantly put it is no where near the same as making love." The blush on Iruka's face was so red Naruto found it hard to take his god father seriously but Iruka continued. 

"I hate using this type of language but nevertheless you need to understand…Fucking has nothing to do with love, it is merely an action to fulfill ones physical lust. And making love, well it's just that. Its forms a special bond between two people who love each other."

"So…it's not just something you can throw around. It's special…like the kind of bond you and Kakashi have?"

"Exactly, oh wait! No!" Iruka buried his face in his hands and sighed until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kakashi holding three cups of hot chocolate. 

"Relax Iruka…He knows, he's known for a while. There's no point trying to hide it from the boy." Iruka relaxed and took two cups from Kakashi handing one to Naruto.

"You're right…So Naruto, something must be terribly wrong for you to come here in the middle of the night."

"Yes, I'm so sorry…but it's-"

"Sasuke." Naruto lifted his head to lock eyes with Kakashi.

"H-how did you know?"

"I've always known, you two have had one of the strangest relationships I have ever seen. Running off during training…" He paused to linger on that sentence remembering all the things he's seen. He snapped himself out of his perverted trance and stared back at Naruto.

"But anyway, I could sense that you two were having problems."

"Problems? But we're not even together…"

"If you two aren't together, I don't know what you'd call it. You're just confused…" Kakashi patted the blonde on the head but Naruto shoved his hand away and pouted.

"He's afraid that Sasuke doesn't truly love him, and he's unsure if he can really ever feel love for his friend..." Naruto sniffed turning his gaze to Iruka.

"Jeez, how'd you know?"

"Naruto, you are my son. And it is my duty as a father to know his son. You've grown so much and I've guided you through your problems, witnessed your weaknesses and helped you work with you're faults. It is my responsibility and joy to know and understand you…Because you are my son." The blonde couldn't remember what happened next but he heard a loud 'thunk' from his cup hitting the ground while he ran into Iruka's arms. To hear Iruka call him his son and tell him that he was his father was the most wonderful thing he'd ever heard. 

"Naruto listen to me…do you love Sasuke?" He shuddered when he heard the word 'love' slip through Iruka's lips. It wasn't a word he'd ever taken lightly.

"I don't want to get hurt…" This time Kakashi intervened.

"Stop it, you're not going to be hurt. Sasuke loves you, and you know it. And if anyone ever tried to hurt you we'd all be there for you, but you have to take that final step…you need to submit to your feelings and realize you love this boy. Now I'm going to ask you one time…Do you love Sasuke?" Naruto shivered and felt his tears roll down his cheeks dropping onto his fathers' arms.

"Yes…I love him…" The rain outside was pouring almost as hard as Naruto's tears. He'd wanted to tell Sasuke before but he was so afraid of rejection. He'd never been loved by anyone before or at least he was never willing to be loved. But now for some reason, it wasn't so hard to let go.

((KNOCK KNOCK))

"I'll get it." Kakashi sighed and released Iruka and Naruto. He opened the door slightly and laughed lightly eyeing the soaked Uchiha shivering from the rain.

"How appropriate that he would be here in Naruto's midlife crisis."

"Is Naruto here? I thought that since Iruka…" Kakashi smiled through his mask and pushed the door open to reveal the two.

"Come in Sasuke…" Iruka ushered with his free hand. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke slipped through the door gladly taking the towel Kakashi offered him. Naruto softly pushed himself away from Iruka and ran towards his love jumping into a deep embrace.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!! I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY! I WANTED TO TELL YOU FOR SO LONG BUT I COULDN'T! FORGIVE ME!" Sasuke stood still for a moment shocked but then relaxed and hugged Naruto tightly.

"It's alright…all that matters is that we're together now." He took Naruto's chin and brought the boys' lips to his own. Naruto moaned into the kiss pushing his warm chest again the other boys soaking wet shirt. Sasuke moaned back deepening the kiss. And as much as Kakashi wanted to keep watching as did Iruka who wouldn't dare mention it both decided on making sure the boys did that on their own time.

"Hey, hey if you're going to do that wait till you get to the bedroom. Guess you boys will be staying here tonight." Kakashi separated the two boys and looked over at Iruka whose blush was covering his entire face.

"Uh, yea! Kakashi's right, you boys are going anywhere in this storm. You'll have to stay here tonight." After they were lead to their room Iruka brought in fresh dry clothes for the boys and kissed them softly on their foreheads. Kakashi smiled at Iruka's display of affection and lowered his mask imitating his lover's action. Kissing the boys softly, Naruto and Sasuke gasped as they saw Kakashi remove his mask. They couldn't even comprehend the man's beauty. They looked over at each other and smiled wondering why he didn't keep the mask off all the time. But the thought was soon dismissed when Kakashi bid them goodnight after reaching to close the door while his other hand was busy smacking Iruka's bottom. Iruka squealed and protested but Kakashi smirked and winked at the boys shutting the door to run after Iruka.

"So…" The silence in the room was awkward but after Naruto's hearty confession neither of the boys knew exactly how to react. Naruto fidgeted every time Sasuke would attempt to touch him, all seemed lost until Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed to claim his prize. He parted Naruto's lips with his own carefully pushing his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Gawd, I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke, and…I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Naruto sat on his knees and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"I want you to make love to me…is that how I say it?" Sasuke laughed at Naruto's naivety once again from the last time they were in this situation.

"Yes, that's right. But do you understand the difference between this time and the term you used last time?"

"I do, and I want to form that special bond between us."

"Ok…then if you're ready." Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed and straddled him. First he leaned in to kiss his neck lightly biting and sucking leaving small marks and patterns along his lovers' skin. Then he traced his tongue from Naruto's neck to his collar bone sucking harder waiting for Naruto's moans of pleasure.

"You like that?" Sasuke smiled noting every one of Naruto's responses.

"Yes…please keep going." He slowly moved from Naruto's collar bone to his nipple. First flicking with his tongue and pinching softly, then repeating his steps with more force. Sasuke then sat up and pulled down the zipper on Naruto's pants with his teeth, watching as Naruto arched happy to be rid of them. Sasuke stroked Naruto's legs and his inner thighs with his tongue inching dangerously close to his privates.

"Please Sasuke, please…" For some strange reason Sasuke's heart was beating faster then it ever had before. As he looked at Naruto's naked body he paused to admire his beauty. He felt something drip down his cheek and his vision clouded.

"What the hell is this?" he lifted his hand to his face to wipe away the liquid and brought it back to his face to stare at.

"Am, am I crying?" And he was in fact crying. He couldn't believe that he was crying. The last time that had happened was when Itachi killed his family and ran away. And after that he swore he'd never cry again, but now all because of this boy, Uzumaki Naruto. He brought out all his inner most thoughts, feelings and fears. And for the first time, Sasuke felt at peace. 

"Sasuke are you crying, what's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm alright."

"Good, cuz this is going too slow. Take off your clothes." Sasuke didn't really know how to react before his shirt was lifted over his head and his pants were ripped off his legs revealing his very hard member. Naruto bent his head down taking Sasuke's entire length into his mouth.

"Ah! Naruto!" The blonde rolled his tongue over the tiny slit on the head, every once in a while rolling small circles with his thumb around the slick head then licking the shaft and taking it into his mouth licking up the pre cum. Sasuke stopped him in the before he came close.

"What's wrong, am I not doing it right?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with giant blue eyes that almost made me melt.

"No, you're doing just fine." Sasuke panted. "But I want to make you feel good at the same time." Sasuke laid down on the bed on his back and motioned for Naruto to get on top of him, which he did.

"No, not that way. Flip around so your head is down there." Naruto was a bit confused at first, why would Sasuke want Naruto to be facing away from him.

"Sasuke I don't understand why are we doing this?" The Uchiha laughed at the blonde.

"Wow, you really are naïve about all this stuff aren't you?" Naruto pouted and pinched Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke jumped but continued laughing.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to think? Why would you want my ass in your face, it doesn't make sense!"

"You ever heard of 69 dobe?" Naruto paused.

"As in the number?"

"No baka, as in the sex position. You're head is down there so you can suck me off, mines up here so I can do the same, in a different way that is. Get it now baka?" Naruto blushed violently and looked away from Sasuke and gazed at the hard penis in front of his face. 

"Oooh…ok. I think I understand. So all I do is this?" Naruto leaned down and again took Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke moaned arching his body into Naruto's stomach. He then raised his head to Naruto's ass, rolling his tongue around Naruto's entrance, he felt Naruto jump but then slightly lean into his tongue. Sasuke then took his right hand and began to jerk the blonde hard. Naruto cried out and in an attempt to silence himself filled his mouth with Sasuke's hard penis. Sasuke hissed and bit at his own fingers which suddenly gave him an idea. He sucked on his fingers until they were completely soaked with saliva and pushed his index finger into Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke!" He continued fucking Naruto with his finger, gingerly picking up the pace with every one of Naruto's moans. He then inserted another finger, then a third. He explored his lover, he was so tight and warm like pure silk. He'd wanted his cock inside the boy. He grabbed Naruto's waist and rolled him on his back. Sasuke shoved his fingers inside again and explored his lover's chest with his tongue, moving from his chest to his neck sucking hard and leaving his marks all along Naruto's soft pink skin. Sasuke stretched his fingers inside the blonde and grazed against Naruto's prostrate. Naruto arched and came hard over Sasuke's stomach.

"Haaaa…aah, sorry Sasuke…" 

"Don't be, I'll make a note of that spot…but it won't be my fingers that hit it next time, it'll be my cock." Naruto closed his eyes and moaned at Sasuke's words. He pushed his ass down onto Sasuke's hard erection which was already slick with pre cum, begging to be finished.

"I'm ready Sasuke…" 

"Alright." Sasuke wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Naruto but he was already aching with anticipation. He didn't think he could hold on much longer, things were turning blue. He lifted Naruto's left over his shoulder and rested the other one on his upper thigh next to his waist. Sasuke felt as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest, with every beat his body shook. His gaze never left Naruto's. The blonde lifted his hand to Sasuke's face and stroked it with the back of his hand, he smiled and rested it over Sasuke's forearm.

"Still waiting…" The Uchiha snorted and positioned himself between Naruto's legs. Naruto groaned when he felt the shaft push against him. His mouth was quickly covered by Sasuke's sweet lips. He screamed into his lover's mouth as his swollen head penetrated him.

"Oh fuck…" Sasuke slowly pushed his hips further to gain more access to inside of Naruto. He panted and gasped when he was finally buried inside of the blonde.

"Sasuke it hurts…" Sasuke drew his eyebrows together in concern but his eyes were completely fogged and his head was an ocean of emotions and sensations. He shifted pulling out of Naruto and slowly pushing back in. Naruto's eyes flew open as he gasped.

"There…right there Sasuke."

"Am I doing ok? Harder?"

"Harder gawd damnit." And apparently those were words of a new seductive jitsu Naruto had learned because with in a few seconds Sasuke was pounding into the blonde. Naruto tried his best to keep his eyes locked with Sasuke's but the fight was hard. He could hear Iruka and Kakashi upstairs and they're moans of ecstasy only made Sasuke push harder. As soon as Naruto felt his body getting closer Sasuke leaned down over Naruto and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He clung to his beautiful lover and cried out as he erupted, enjoying the breathtaking feeling of being filled with Sasuke's seed. Sasuke clung to Naruto's shoulders burying his face in his hair as aftershocks raged through him. He slowly pulled out of Naruto and rolled on his back taking the smaller boy with him. Naruto stroked Sasuke's chest as they're heartbeats calmed and their breathing returned to normal. Just as Naruto was about to fall into a deep sleep Sasuke nudged Naruto softly.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I wanted to know if what it was you wished for your birthday came true." Naruto paused, that was months ago and Sasuke still remembered. Naruto smiled and gazed up at Sasuke.

"Yes, it came true…" he stopped there, he could tell from the look on Sasuke's face that he was waiting for Naruto to reveal the secret, but only if Sasuke asked first.

"I was wondering…you said that you'd tell me if it came true." He paused and averted his eyes then looked into Naruto's again.

"What was it you wished for?" Naruto's breath hitched as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He lifted his body up so his lips were against Sasuke's ear.

"I wished for you, I wished that you would be able to return my love." Sasuke's eyes blurred but he refused to let the tears fall again. Somewhere in his soul he'd already known what Naruto was going to say, he just needed to hear it for himself. They began to sink into sleep but the door busted open revealing Kakashi in his nude glory with several poppers in his hand. He yanked the strings as they exploded over the two boys. Sasuke was hardly amused as coughed one of the streamers out of his mouth. Iruka was behind Kakashi with a party hat over his pony tail and a kazoo in his mouth as he struggled to keep the sheet over his waist.

"Yaaaay! Lookit Iruka, our little boys are all grown up and making love now, o that's hot."

"You're right Kakashi, no longer are they cursed with the condition that is…VIRGINITY!" They laughed as they poked their tongues out at the boys and closed the door.

"Wow…just…wow that's all I have to say." Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who was still struggling to pick a streamer out of his hair.

"It sure was something…" He shook his head and laughed tossing the streamers aside cupping Naruto's face with his palms drawing him into one last kiss for the night. They fell asleep in each other's arms and for once in both of their lives, they were at peace with the world and themselves. Everything came together perfectly, and so it would remain.

Fin  
BANZAI!!! IT'S DONE!!!! ((wraps naked Naruto and Sasuke in streamers.)) AAAAAAAAAAH I WANT TO CRY!!! I've really grown with this story and I feel like I've really accomplished something. Again I want to thank all of you for your support. ((Hugs)) Wow FOURTEEN chapters, honestly…I've never written anything that big. Because usually my attention span cuts out before I do. LOL yup, I'm proud of my self and I've become so in love with my characters. Ya, I kind of left Sakura back there in the other chapter. Never really had an ending for her, well she grows up finds a man and is happy. She'll always feel that pain in her heart knowing that she could never make Sasuke her own but she gets over it and moves on with her life. Kakashi and Iruka, o how I love those two. I love Kakashi, his insane pervertedness. Good times….Iruka as timid as ever, yes, one of my favorite couples besides Naruto and Sasuke. Aaaaaah I'm getting all teary eyed!!! I just don't want to let it go!!! Maybe I'll write another soon. I guess that's it for now guys!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! And your criticism, you have no idea how much it helped.

SEEYA LATER GUYS!!! MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!! GOD BLESS!"

11/30/04

-Spoon Ninja

p.s. for those of u who haven't read the whole story, you can find it at Fanfiction. net the regular site. Look up Spoon Ninja, or "Shinjite, Believe"

BI BI!


End file.
